The Romance Behind the Game
by mypieceofmind
Summary: 4 years after Ryoma left Japan, he is back. Will his long absence make it impossible to start a relationship with Sakuno? Will he ever be able to overcome the strong bonds she has formed with his former team mates? please review...this is my first attempt at fanfic thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1: To See Her Again

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**To See Her Again**

Ryoma exited the airport. It was his first time back in Japan since he left for America 4 years ago. _Damn, its hot_ Ryoma thought to himself as he scanned the area outside the airport. He was beginning to wish he had re-thought his outfit. He was in a white t-shirt covered by a black button up long-sleeve that was fully unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows; his jeans were deep blue denim and baggy in the legs, the bottoms just barely covered the tongue of his shinny white tennis shoes. _Time to head out I suppose._

The only person who knew he was back was Momoshiro. They had arranged to meet at Momoshiro's favorite ramen shop.

"Did you start without me Momo-sempai?" Ryoma said sarcastically as he sat down next to Momoshiro, catching him off guard. The sight of the 17 year old Ryoma was surprising to Momoshiro. The once short statured boy that he knew was now totally different. Ryoma now stood at about 5' 10". His hair was kept a little longer than he used to wear it, but his face was the same. His upper body was surprisingly broad and his arm muscles cut perfectly. He looked good Momoshiro thought to himself, _and he is defiantly still playing_, he smiled.

"Hell yeah, but your early aren't you?" said Momo picking up the bowl of Ramen to finish off the last bit.

"I took an earlier flight. Good thing I already ate. (Ryoma smirked) So what is it that you wanted to show me today?" Ryoma said looking quizzically at Momo.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?" he look at the clock "2:30. Shit, we are already late." Momo stood up and placed money on the counter. "Come on."

Ryoma was surprised. Momo had always been big, but he had grown considerably. Even though Ryoma himself was taller now, Momo still towered over him. Walking steadily behind him, Ryoma was able see Momoshiro's massive shoulder blades glide beneath the hunter green t-shirt he was wearing. Glancing down he noticed Momo's thick calve muscles moving underneath the slick black fabric of the jogging pants he was wearing. _He hasn't quit playing_ Ryoma thought as he peered at the newly scuffed tennis shoes Momo was sporting; it brought a small smile to his face.

Before he knew it, Ryoma realized he was standing outside Seigaku. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Eiji and Oishi are here, and there is someone else here that I think you should see." A sly smile slid across Momo's face.

"Hmm" Ryoma said as they started walking towards the tennis courts. Much to his surprise there was a match being held, a girl's match to be exact. He scanned the area to try and find the golden pair, and finally caught sight of them on the opposite side of courts. "Aren't we going to say hi?" Ryoma asked looking up toward Momo.

"We will in a minute." Momo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Check out this match real quick first." He tipped his head in the direction of the court that Eiji and Oishi were standing next to.

* * *

Ryoma focused his attention on the two girls playing on the court. One was a delicate looking girl with short red hair. Her yellow eyes focused intently on her opponent who was getting ready to serve. _She looks about average,_ Ryoma thought, _I wonder if she is any good? _After observing the first player, Ryoma then turned his attention to the server.

Her white tennis shoes stood out perfectly against the deep green of the court floor. Her legs were incredibly long and shaped perfectly for the sport. The gleaming white skirt she was wearing hung gently over her upper thighs. There was a small strip of bare skin showing between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her blue and red tank top. Her waist was slender and her stomach was toned and flat. Ryoma's eyes followed the curves of her breasts up to her delicate neck and chin. Her head was tipped, which didn't allow him to see much of her face since it was hidden behind the brim of a white ball cap that mirrored his own. Her deep brown hair was pulled through the back of the cap and rolled loosely into a bun. He was mesmerized.

She then began to bounce the ball. Her thin wrist twisting as she tightened the grip on her bright red racket. All of a sudden the aura surrounding her began to swirl. It was lavender in color and encased her entire body. A small smile then fell on her face as she hurled the bright yellow tennis ball into the air. Her serve was elegant and powerful. Ryoma had never seen anything like it, not the serve or the aura that surrounded her.

The match ended quickly. As soon as it was over, Ryoma heard the girl address Eiji and Oishi.

"Did you see that Eiji-sempai! Oishi-sempai!? I did it!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down and leaping towards them. Her breathtaking smile was enough to melt the hearts of both of them as well as everyone around them.

"Hell yeah!" That was great!" Eiji said wrapping his arms around the delicate frame of the girl before him. Oishi just smiled and looked at her adoringly. "I can't believe how good you've gotten Ryuzaki!"

"Did he just say Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked Momo. He was stunned.

"Yep." Momo said, his eyes gleaming at the look that Ryoma was now wearing.

* * *

Back on the courts… "Guess who is here." Eiji said with a grin, tipping his head in the direction across the courts to where Ryoma was sitting with Momo. Sakuno pulled two small pins from her bun and at the same time she pulled the brim of her cap back and off her head to release her hair. Long brown waves cascaded down her shoulders and back all the way down to her thighs. She then turned to look in the direction that Eiji pointed to.

Her heart stopped. Her brown eyes met his golden eyes, and she couldn't breathe. After 4 years of being gone, Echizen Ryoma was now standing across the courts looking at her. She gripped her tennis racket tight. She told herself two years ago after Ryoma abruptly stopped writing for no reason that she would not let herself give into him easily. She was not the same timid, shy girl he knew back then and she was not about to give in now. She flashed a brilliant smile towards the grassy hill that the two boys were sitting on and waved enthusiastically. She dropped her racket, hair pins, and cap on her bag by the bench. Then she grabbed the golden pair by the hands and bounded out of the courts to go and greet the boys on the hill. Her heart was racing as she approached them.

Ryoma could not believe the scene that was playing out in front him. Sakuno let go of Eiji and Oishi's hand and ran full force towards Momo and him.

"Did you see me Momo-sempai!?" she yelled as she got closer. Then she jumped excitedly into Momo's lap and threw her arms around his neck.

Momo didn't seem surprised at all as he embraced her back and began discussing her match. Ryoma could not believe it. Not only did she ignore the fact that he was there, but now she was straddling Momoshiro and acting like it was normal.

Momo noticed the irritation growing on Ryoma's face. But before he could say anything, Sakuno took over.

She leaned herself over putting one arm in between Ryoma and Momo and the other on the opposite side of Ryoma. She was now only a few inches from Ryoma's face. His eyes widened in shock.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing just showing up and not telling me you were coming?" Sakuno teased while tilting her head to the side and giving Ryoma her most innocently seductive smile. _This time it's my game Echizen Ryoma_ she told herself through her racing heartbeat.

It took him a second, but Ryoma regained his cool composure. "I didn't tell anyone but Momo-sempai." He said calmly. Staring into Sakuno's sparkling brown eyes, he felt his heart jump a bit.

"Hmmm" she said, obviously mocking his speaking habits. She removed herself from in front of him and used Momo's shoulders to lift herself off of his lap. She took a few steps in the direction of courts and then she turned her head over her shoulder and looked Ryoma directly in the eyes.

"You not done for the day?" Oishi asked. She smiled, turned her attention back towards the courts, lifted her hand to wave goodbye and calmly said, "mada mada dane," then ran back to the courts and out of earshot of the boys.

* * *

The three boys surrounding Ryoma laughed at the bold remark of Sakuno. They were amused at her evident teasing because they knew that 4 years ago she wouldn't have dared to do so.

"17 year old Ryuzaki is a little different than the 13 year old one huh?" Momo teased Ryoma elbowing him in the arm to gain his attention. Ryoma nodded ignoring the laughing and teasing, and still watching her intently.

Later that night, after visiting with the other regulars from his Seigaku days (the ones still in town anyway) and of course his parents, Ryoma lay in his old bed with Karupin and stared up at the ceiling. _Man she was beautiful. When did she get so good at tennis? And what was that aura she had?_ His mind flashed to the moment before the serve, then to Sakuno's face only inches from his…_why was my heart beating like that? Is it just because she is so pretty now…no she was always pretty…is it just because she was so close? Now that I think about it I never really got to close to her back then. But why? Why did I stop writing her anyway? And why did I feel like I wanted to touch her, to kiss her?_ Ryoma shot up from his pillow, his face beat red. _Do I want to kiss Ryuzaki…._ His mind was filled with her all that night…her and nothing but her.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: The New Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**The New Guy**

Ryoma found himself in front of Seigaku again the next day. "Why are we here again?" he asked Eiji.

"The guys will be showing up soon, Ryuzaki-sensei asked us to come." Eiji said in his usual light hearted tone.

"Hey boys!" Sakuno said as loud as she could. She was in the same uniform she was in yesterday, with her hair again pulled into the bun behind the cap. Following her were the other regulars: Oishi, Kaidoh, Momo, Inui, Fuji, and Kawamura. Her eyes were locked on Eiji, and he seemed prepared…for something. She then excitedly fell into a cartwheel, followed by quick round off then a backbend that had her feet planted directly in front of Eiji. Right before Ryoma's eyes Eiji leaned down and slipped his hand onto Sakuno's slender back and pulled her slowly towards him. Ryoma watched her toned abdomen press against Eiji and her torso rise till her breasts were firmly planted in his chest and then with a quick snap, her nose met his. After what seemed like forever, Sakuno and Eiji both burst into smiles and laughter.

"Your acrobatics are getting better every day." Eiji commented while releasing the waist of Sakuno.

"All thanks to you!" she smiled, "if you hadn't agreed to keep playing tennis with me like the other guys, I would not be the player I am now…and how could I talk to Tezuka every night if I wasn't working hard. He'd lecture me for sure." They both laughed, loud and hard.

"You talk to Tezuka?" Ryoma looked confused and sad.

"Yeah" After you left, he came back for a while and stayed with me and Oba-san. We got close, and now we talk. Want me to tell him to call you?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma, when she read his eyes she started to worry. "Are you ok?"

_Why is he talking to her? Why are her and Eiji so close? What in the world has happened?_ Ryoma's mind was full of distant thoughts.

"Ryoma….Ryoma…" Sakuno repeated softly. She then raised her hand and gently let her fingers glide down Ryoma's cheek.

This brought Ryoma back to reality. When he realized what was happening, he was looking into the bold brown eyes that had taken his breath away yesterday. Her hands were warm, and her fingers felt good as they caressed his face. Ryoma reached up and pressed his palm against the back of her hand, which caused her hand to rest there on his cheek for a moment. It was the first time he had touched her.

* * *

Before they could both fully lose themselves in each other for another second, a voice from behind them broke them out of the dream. "Who the hell is this guy Sakuno?"

Sakuno's hand quickly slipped out from under Ryoma's. "Yuuki!" Sakuno screamed as she launched herself into the arms of this new observer. "Where have you been? I won yesterday, and you were nowhere to be found. You always do this, just up and leave on me." Sakuno made a pouty face.

"You haven't answered my question," said the figure holding Sakuno. He was built just like Ryoma. He had auburn brown hair and piercing green eyes. He slid Sakuno back to her feet, but kept both his hands around her waist. Ryoma was now pissed. Who was this arrogant guy, and what was he to Sakuno.

"Kanou Yuuki, this is Echizen Ryoma…Echizen Ryoma, this is my best friend Kanou Yuuki." Sakuno was standing between the two boys with her hands extended out on either side, indicating an introduction. Neither boy said a word, and then Ryoma broke the silence after seeing the tennis bag on the ground.

"Hmmm. You play?" Ryoma said raising an eyebrow and looking at the bag on the ground by Yuuki's foot.

"Yeah. You?" The newcomer said, never taking his eyes off Ryoma.

"Don't Yuuki," said Sakuno in a now very serious tone, "this is him…" her voice trailed off quietly.

"Oh, so this is the guy." The hidden meaning in their conversation was clear to the two of them, to everyone else, it was a mystery. "Hey man, let's have a match." Yuuki smiled and picked up his bag off the ground. Everyone was eager to see this, except Sakuno.

"Yuuki! I told you, don't, seriously," Sakuno had a deep anger voice as she peered into the never ending green eyes of the boy across from her. Her lips fell into a tight line, and it was plain to see she was not backing down.

"Come on now, Saki (his nickname for her obviously), I just want to see how well the _man of your dre…_" Sakuno slapped him hard across the cheek before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare say it; if you want to get your ass kicked I will gladly be an on-looker. Just remember you asked for it." The disdain reverberated from every word she threw at him. She then turned to Ryoma and looked at him for conformation. He nodded and shrugged with a wicked smile on his face. Sakuno slipped her arm around Ryoma's waist and gripped his hip hard, pulling him to her. Though it took him by surprise, he decided to just go with the flow and before he knew it his arm was over her shoulders and they were headed to the courts.

* * *

"We are here for 5 damn minutes and that kid already has to be egging on a challenge. He hasn't changed at all." Momo said shaking his head and moving towards the court.

"Eiji, is he that good?" Yuuki asked as he walked alongside Eiji and the other guys.

"Yeah. He is good enough to play on equal par with Tezuka." Eiji answered patting Yuuki on the back. "It will be a good learning experience for you though…it's not a challenge you can't handle." A big grin crossed Yuuki's face. He was now more pumped then before. After watching the two of them walk away like that, he needed to get out some anger anyway.

* * *

"Call it," Ryoma said while spinning the racket in front of the net.

"Smooth," Yuuki said right before it landed. It ended up rough, therefore Ryoma was serving. Sakuno stood in between all guys behind the court border fence. She kept her eyes locked on Ryoma. It had been 4 years since she had the chance to watch him play in person. Then she saw it, Ryoma was holding the racket in his right hand.

"Don't underestimate him Ryoma." Sakuno scolded.

Ryoma made no move to change hands. Sakuno knew why, but she still wanted to see him go all out. _If anyone here could make Echizen Ryoma go all out, it would be Kanou Yuuki_ she thought. And then the match began.

40 minutes later…..Yuuki sat defeated, drenched in sweat. Sakuno tried to coax him up, but he refused to move. He claimed he wanted time to relax, so she let him be for a while. Everyone headed their own way after doing some ground work for Ryuzaki sensei. Half way home, Ryoma realized he left his racket and decided to turn around. As he approached the first set of courts he stopped dead in his tracks. He stayed still and watched and listened, even though he knew he should walk away.

* * *

Sakuno was backing up slowly. Yuuki was moving towards her in the same pace. After two steps, Sakuno's foot hit a loose ball and she fell backwards. Yuuki quickly reacted and grabbed her to try and prevent her fall. It backfired and they found themselves both on the ground. Sakuno was lying on her back with both arms out to the side. Yuuki's knees were in between her legs. He had one arm by her side and the other by her head holding himself off her, but barely. As much as Ryoma wanted to yank him away from her, he could not make himself move.

Sakuno stared up into Yuuki's green eyes. Her breathing was fast and shallow. His lips were only inches away from hers and she could feel his breath tangling with hers in front of them. "That's enough Yuuki," she said quietly, never leaving his gaze. "You know I want to be with Ryoma, why do you keep doing this? It has been the same for 3 years."

Knowing he was defeated for the second time today, Yuuki reached behind Sakuno's head and slowly pulled the pins from her bun. He then grasped the bill of her cap and pulled it up from her head. He inched his hand to the small of her back and lifted her into a sitting position, while sliding her hair out of the back of the cap. Her hair tumbled down her chest and back curling into a pool on the ground. "Why do love him so much? Is it because he is so good at tennis?" Yuuki just had to know now that he had met Ryoma.

"No. I loved him before I knew he was good. I have always loved him, and always will," she lowered her head, breaking the eye contact that they had maintained since before they fell. "It is about everything he is, and everything he isn't. And you know how I feel about you. You were here for me when he wasn't, but it's not the same. I'm sorry."

Ryoma could not believe what he was hearing. Somehow it made him feel different. He had never encountered this emotion before. He was calm, warm, and elated. He loved her, and now he knew it.

"He is just going to leave you again. He won't ever love you the way I do," Yuuki pushed the conversation further; he reached down and clasped her chin between his thumb and index finger pulling her eyes back to his. She was used to this proximity between them so she did not shudder. Then he pushed his lips against hers, hard and fast. She pushed his chest, pulled away and wiped her lips. Without a word she stood up and grabbed her bag off the ground. She saw Ryoma's racket and froze. She whipped around in all directions desperately searching to make sure that Ryoma was not around. Then she found him, leaning back against a tree. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him, knowing that he must have seen the whole thing. She then darted away toward the direction of her home.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Too Afraid to Say

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Too Afraid To Say**

It had been a week since Ryoma had witnessed the incident between Yuuki and Sakuno, and she was nowhere to be found. No one but Tezuka had heard from her at all, including her Oba-san. Tezuka said all he could assure them of was that he knows where she is, and that she is ok. The words that she said that afternoon echoed through Ryoma's head over and over again. He wanted to see her. _To touch her…to kiss her_ he stopped that thought in his head, knowing that that was not what she needed right now.

Ryoma and the guys hung out pretty much every day. He didn't utter a word of what happened to any of them. They would never let him live it down. He didn't run across the punk ass that caused the whole ordeal for the whole week either. One day after leaving Kawamura's restaurant and parting from the group, Ryoma found himself wandering around the inner city. His head was filled with thoughts and worries about Sakuno. Just as he was about to turn around and head home, he heard what he thought was some nearby rallying. _Oh hell, might as well, some tennis could get my mind off things_ he thought as he preceded towards the sound.

"Tezuka, that's not fair!" A female voice exclaimed in between bouts of laughter, "We are supposed to be training, not playing."

Ryoma rounded the corner of a large hotel and moved closer to their private tennis courts. It was dark outside and the lights that illuminated the tennis courts nearly blinded him as they came into view. Once his eyes adjusted he was met with an unbelievable spectacle. Tezuka was running full force in nothing but a pair of white basketball shorts and black tennis shoes. Just ahead of him was Sakuno wearing a gray sports bra, black basketball shorts (probably Tezuka's judging by the size and style) and her signature white tennis shoes. Sakuno's hair was flowing freely; it trailed behind her in beautiful waves as it succumbed to the wind created by her running. _Can she get any sexier_ Ryoma said to himself.

Tezuka then abandoned the racket he had in his hand, and quickened his pace. The closer he got the more Sakuno squealed. He then pulled her waist and tugged her into his body, which completely covered hers. They were both laughing and smiling brightly. _They look really good together_ Ryoma thought with a little bit of disgust.

* * *

Sakuno then spun around and hoisted herself up Tezuka. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her hands entangled themselves his is damp hair. She pulled his glasses from his eyes and put them on hers. He held her there, and his smile became gentle.

"Are you ok now?" he said with clear concern.

"Yes. I'm ok now, but weren't we supposed to be training?" she asked still clinging to his large frame.

"I couldn't watch you play tennis with that look on your face. You had no energy, and I couldn't watch it anymore." Tezuka dropped his eyes from hers. He was saddened by the memory of their earlier game.

Sakuno let her left hand drop to his cheek. With one motion she lifted his face to her and gently kissed his lips. It wasn't out of romance, but love…just real, honest love. "I'm ok now, so let's play…"

"Are you really not done for the night? I'm exhausted" Tezuka placed Sakuno on her feet and watched her head for their rackets.

"Mada Mada Dane!" she yelled to him with a smile. This made Ryoma's heart jump. He was bewildered by what he was seeing, but he again could not bring himself to interrupt the spectacle. "I just want to see if I can still do it?"

"You mean beat the Tezuka zone? You know you can, you're the only one who can. Why would not be able to?" Tezuka retrieved his racket and grabbed a ball. _She can beat the Tezuka zone? What the hell!_ Ryoma's inner thoughts were running wild.

"Because I'm starting to doubt he'll ever love me, and that hope is what created my play you know." Sakuno said as she positioned herself across the court. "So let me just try ok?" Before he could answer, Sakuno threw a bright yellow ball into the air and gracefully started the rally. Ryoma watched carefully knowing that it would take a few minutes for the Tezuka zone to be in play. And finally it showed itself. Slowly but surely Tezuka's aura began to wind into a spinning circle around him, pulling all of Sakuno's strikes into him.

"Are you ready?" Tezuka yelled across to Sakuno. Without an answer Sakuno's eyes began to twinkle, and the lavender streaked aura began to encase her feet. It slowly moved up the silky skin of her legs and then danced around her waist. It ran up the contours of her ribs and breasts and swirled beautifully down her arms. Finally it blasted up to conceal her entire form. Speckles of purple danced in her eyes. As she rallied in this new state the balls started to break free from the zone. Tezuka began to have to reach for them, and then move a step, and then he completely lost the zone all together.

_Holy shit. What is this style of play of hers? This is unbelievable._ Ryoma was floored by the performance. Tezuka was wiping sweat off his face, but Sakuno didn't have a drop on her. It seemed like she could have gone on like that for hours.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." Sakuno's voice left no room for argument. "I won't get to be alone with you for a while, so be ready for a sleep over."

"Yeah, Yeah, my princess whatever you say" Tezuka said as he watched her enter the hotel to take a shower. "You can show yourself now Echizen"

* * *

Ryoma was startled, but it didn't surprise him that Tezuka noticed. He walked forward into the light of the court. "Hey" Ryoma said hiding his eyes below his cap.

"I don't know what happened, but I know it pertains to you" Tezuka said sternly.

"I didn't do anything, I just happened to see something she didn't want me to see." Ryoma looked at Tezuka defiantly.

"Well here is a fair warning. If you don't take her…someone else will."

"Yeah I know that Kanou guy is waiting for it."

"He is not the only one, I _will_ take her…Eiji _will_ take her…Fuji or Oishi _will_ take her…"

Ryoma stood stunned and quiet. He knew Tezuka wasn't lying. "What am I supposed to do? It's not like I have been back for long and now all this?"

"If you can't love her, and love her right, then tell her so that someone else can. She is incredible. Her style of play even comes from loving someone else…" Tezuka's sentence dissipated. "She is the only one who knows I'm back. I'll be telling everyone else tomorrow since I have talked her into going home. So I'll have to ask you to keep it quiet till then. After that we can all go out and play a few games." Tezuka placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I have missed seeing all of you guys play, so we have to make up for it."

"Yes, Captain" Ryoma said as they parted ways.

* * *

The next morning everyone met at Seigaku. Yuuki and Sakuno were in class during the day, but promised to join everyone after school. The day was filled with sharing memories, telling new tales, catching up on life, and playing games against each other. It had been a long while since anyone had seen Tezuka, so everyone was pretty excited throughout the day and all eager to watch him play.

After the day was over, and everyone else had left, Ryoma found himself lying idly in the middle of one of the courts watching the orange-red sky fill with light pink clouds. It was quiet enough to hear the wind run through the trees and grass in the surrounding area.

"What are you doing down there?" A quiet, gentle voice asked from the left side of Ryoma's body. He turned his head to check the source even though he knew the voice the moment he heard it. It was Sakuno. She was sitting on the opposite court. One of her long legs was extended out in front of her, while the other was drawn up so her arm could rest on her knee. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and thighs well, but flared out near her calves and ankles. The halter top she was wearing was black and was long enough to hide her midsection and cover the front of her jeans. Her left shoulder was bare because the Seigaku regular's jacket she was wearing was too big. So it crumpled down her arm loosely. She laid her cheek against her knee and let her long hair flow behind her leg and lay in a puddle on the court. Her bold brown eyes were dead locked on Ryoma.

All he could think of was about how stunning she looked sitting across from him lit up by the sunset. Ryoma stood up and walked over to where she was, never breaking his eyes away from hers. He kneeled down in front her and reached to run his hand through her hair.

"Don't," Sakuno said sadly "Don't touch me if you don't love me. It will hurt too much."

"So I can't touch you if I don't love you?" Ryoma stopped his hand but did not drop it from its position. "Fine then." He continued with his motion and slid his hand across the side of her face into to the entrapment of her hair. To deal with position she was now in Sakuno raised her extended leg so that both knees were up and she leaned back resting her weight on the heels of her hands. Her heart raced, and she could not breathe, therefore she could not speak.

Ryoma moved himself in between her raised legs and placed his other hand on her hip. Using the hand still tangled in her hair, he slowly moved her and himself till there was only centimeters between their lips. "Can I…kiss you?" he asked in a deep whisper. Sakuno nodded, because words were still not a possibility.

His lips were softer than she expected. They were moist and tender against hers. He held her lips to his for what felt like forever to her. Then he ran his tongue slowly across her bottom lip, almost begging for an invitation, which she timidly accepted. His hands tightened in their positions. They felt good against her body.

As the kiss continued, Ryoma realized he wanted her closer. Her lips were warm and her tongue felt amazing as it danced against his. He wrapped his arms around her tantalizing waist and pulled her onto his lap…making her gasp. Her now free arms and hands explored his chest. Her touch was cool and smooth. She tangled her fingers into his hair, and tugged gently whenever the kiss intensified. Her other arm wrapped around his chest and her hand clenched his back.

The feel of his muscles underneath her hands was intoxicating. His skin was smooth and hot. She could not stop her hips from grinding to the rhythm of the moment at hand. When the kiss stopped for a short moment in time he rested his forehead against hers. Breathing heavily, he tightened the grip in her hair and pressed his lips on hers once more. She moaned quietly into his mouth, making him pull tighter on her body.

This lasted for what felt like days, though it was only a few minutes. The sky was slowly getting darker, and the court ground was becoming much colder. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ryoma replied putting a smile on both their faces. "I guess I was just too afraid to say." But before she could say anything else, his lips once again found hers.

Too be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Everywhere**

Ryoma was lost in thought and suddenly found himself near the Ryuzaki house. He had come over quite frequently for the past week, but today he came without an invitation. The closer he got to house itself, the clearer he was able to see the car parked out front. It was Fuji's and a part of him started to get mad.

He rang the doorbell and Ryuzaki-sensei opened the door. "Echizen? What brings you here today? I can't imagine you are here to study with Fuji and Sakuno."

_Oh they're just studying_ the thought brought comfort to his boiling blood. "Just thought I'd come hang out," he said dropping his eyes below his hat and bangs to hide his flushing face. He really wasn't sure why he came to be honest.

"Oh, well they are back in her room, go on back," Ryuzaki-sensei said stepping away so he could enter. "I'm heading out Sakuno! I'll be back in three days." She reached for the suitcase at her feet and smiled at Ryoma as she left the house.

"Thanks," Ryoma mumbled quietly as he headed for Sakuno's room.

There was no sound coming from behind the slightly cracked door. He thought about knocking, but curiosity overcame him and he decided to just enter quietly. The scene before him pulled tightly on the strings of his heart. It awakened something primal from inside his soul.

Sakuno was lying on her side on the floor. Her silky legs were pressed together covered only by a thin piece of cloth that he supposed was a skirt. Its baby blue color looked brilliant against her tanned thighs. The arm below her body was extended out across the floor and rested under the edge of the low table in front of her. Her white tank top clung tightly to her body dipping perfectly with the contours of her hips and waist. The other arm was resting over a light blue pair of jeans and her hand had the denim clutched between her fingers. Her hair was pulled into a hasty pony tail that wrapped over her shoulders and covered the tops of her breasts.

The jeans in question belonged to Fuji. He was admiring the sleeping figure clutching to his leg quietly. Both his hands were on the table top, a pencil still in one hand and a page clutched in the other; but his eyes were focused on the sleeping beauty near his feet. Ryoma could read his face, Fuji's eyes watched her the way his did. He loved her, it was obvious.

_I can't get pissed. No one even knows about us. We decided, well…I mean we just, haven't said anything that's all. _

* * *

Ryoma made his entrance. "Hey" he said quietly. "She been asleep long?" Fuji didn't flinch; he simply raised his eyes to the figure before him.

"Yeah, for about an hour now," Fuji said with all his attention on the look on Ryoma's face. "She has finals coming up, so between that and tennis….I don't think that she has gotten much sleep. This happens every time tests roll around." He smiled gently as his eyes fell on Sakuno once again. "She is a damn hard worker you know…" Fuji then realized that that may have been insensitive since Ryoma hadn't been around her at all.

"I know," Ryoma said eyeing the couple before him. "I…I do know somethings about her." The sadness lingered in his words; he was pissed at himself for missing so much.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said. Suddenly he felt the young girl shuffle on his legs, his head snapped down to meet her eyes. "Morning sleepy girl" his smile made Ryoma cringe. _That should be me damn it!_ Ryoma's discomfort was growing.

"Fuji?" Sakuno's sleepy face was cuter than the both of them had been ready for. "I'm sorry, I did it again…after 3 years of this…you think I'd be able to stay awake," a weak smile fell across her face. She reached up and gently touched Fuji's cheek. Her eyes were looking at him with honest sincerity; she put her soft pink lips to the other side of his face, "forgive me? Who were you talking to by the way?" Sakuno's eyes searched her room, landing quickly on Ryoma. "Shit! What are you doing here?" Sakuno sat up promptly and started examining her outfit. She fumbled to straighten her clothes and fix her hair. She glanced at the mirror to her left, closely looking at her face in the mirror. She looked frantic.

_Is she frantic because I saw her kiss Fuji, or because of her appearance? _He was worried by the thought of her being frantic over getting caught with Fuji. _Damn it! _

* * *

Sakuno bounced off the ground and headed towards Ryoma who was standing by her door. Her cool tanned arms slinked around his neck. She pressed her thin body to his, tilted her head, and smiled at him sweetly. "It is a nice surprise, but what are you doing here?"

Ryoma's eyes quickly checked the expression on Fuji's face. A little bit of happiness fell over him when he saw a dejected Fuji sitting on the ground. His attention then fell back to Sakuno. He slowly placed one of his hands gently on her hip. "I just thought I'd stop by and say hey."

Since he was still a bit uncomfortable dropping his tough exterior in front of anyone, he parted from Sakuno quickly. She was aware of his feelings, and tried not to let it bother her.

Fuji, noticing the tension, forced himself up off the floor. "Well, let's call it a day. I'll be back over soon, so just call me when you are ready to go over the next section."

"Sure. But do you really have to go? Ryoma just got here… we should have some tea or something…" Sakuno said smiling. Her smile almost forced him to stay, but he knew being alone with Ryoma would make her happy and as much as that hurt, he simply wanted her to be happy.

"Nah, I have a research paper coming up and I need to get some reading done," Fuji wrapped his arms around the delicate girl and gripped her tight. "Don't forget to study what we went over," he said as he picked up his bag. He put his fist out for Ryoma (which he gave a quick bump to with his own fist) and then headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Ryoma stood still while his eyes followed Sakuno as she sat on the side of her bed. She released her long brown hair from the now disheveled pony tail and began tapping the space on the bed next to her. "Come here." There was no way Ryoma could object.

* * *

Before he had time to think, Sakuno had rolled herself into his lap, her thighs grasping his legs between them. They sat staring at one another for who knows how long. Ryoma studied the deep pools of brown that were watching him closely. They were asking for something…no begging. It felt like she was speaking to a part of him that was too deep for him to reach. Like she was having a conversation without words to a piece of him he was not fully aware of.

Sakuno loved the golden embers that were peering into her heart. She could stare into those endless eyes for days and be absolutely content. _What are you searching for?_ She thought as she studied the eyes of the man she loved. _Please, Ryoma, kiss me…touch me…I…I need….to feel you, everywhere…I need you everywhere, always, please…_her mind was pleading with him. Finally she could not wait a moment longer. She leaned in and let herself fall deep into his sultry kiss.

He could feel her body needing him, moving against him…slowly…it made him want her more, more of her, all of her. She called to parts of him that he was never aware existed. _Who is this woman? What is it that she does to me? How can I get closer? How can I get more of her? _Ryoma's mind was beginning to fade, he was giving into pure instinct…and he didn't care.

The intensity between the couple heated. Ryoma used his thick arms to gently lay his dainty lover onto her bed, making sure her head was resting softly on her pillow. He crawled between her legs, and her body moved to allow him as close as possible. The setting sun gleamed through window enveloping the young couple and causing rays of orange, yellow, and red to dance across their skin.

Sakuno pulled up on Ryoma's shirt. He broke away from her lips to allow her to finish freeing him of his shirt. He returned her gesture by releasing her from the tank top that hugged her skin. As his lips ventured down her neck and chest she arched her back and let out a small moan. Their hands ran up and down each other's bodies as they lost themselves to the moment.

They had somehow managed to make their way under Sakuno's blankets; their now naked bodies tangled into one another. "I love you" Ryoma whispered into Sakuno's ear, "too much." Sakuno stared deeply into his eyes when he lifted his body just enough for her to see them. She let out a low moan as he entered her; her body overflowing with the sensation and satisfaction of being able to feel all of him…everywhere.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**The Accident**

"Ryuzaki! Calm down! What is with you today? This is just practice!" Yuuki yelled to a rambunctious Sakuno across the tennis court. She had not been able to control her aura all afternoon. Her eyes sparkled with a deep purple haze flashing in and out. Every time she made a move, swirls of royal purple enveloped a piece of her body.

"I'm sorry," Sakuno dropped her gaze from him. "I don't know what has gotten into me." Flashes of the evening she spent with Ryoma the day before crossed her mind. _He has gotten into me_ she thought. "Let's start again."

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked as he came up behind Momo and the golden pair.

Eiji turned to him slightly caught off guard by his presence, "Something incredible must have happened to her…I have never seen her out of control. For some reason she cannot keep her aura in check. It flashes with every move she makes." Eiji's eyes returned to court.

Ryoma watched closely to see for himself the phenomenon that was taking place. Sure enough as soon as Sakuno began to return the ball that Yuuki served flashes of royal purple danced around several parts of her body. "Hmm" Ryoma thought back to the evening before, causing one eyebrow to rise.

"What did you do?" Momo questioned as he looked down at Ryoma. "Echizen!" he said a little louder when his question went unanswered.

"Nothing," Ryoma answered before walking toward another open court, racket in hand.

"Echizen!" this time Momo was yelling. As soon as Sakuno heard his name she turned her head to see Ryoma's broad back walking towards the other court. Right at that moment she felt an excruciating pain in her rib cage. It was a deep, hard pressure slamming into her side. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guttural noise flew from her lips; she instinctively clutched her ribs and tumbled to the court.

* * *

This of course gained everyone's attention. By the time Ryoma spun around Eiji, Oishi, and Momo were already through the gate. Yuuki was in mid jump over the net, and Sakuno was curled into a ball on the court ground. Ryoma rushed towards the open gate… "Ryuzaki!" he said has he came running to the only open space around her. "What the fuck happened?" He stared begrudgingly into the green eyes of Yuuki who was standing over the newly formed crowd. Before he could get his answer Sakuno's voice grabbed his attention.

"It….It was…an accident," the anguish in her voice nearly ripped Ryoma's heart from his chest. He was furious. "Tezu…Tezuka…Tezuka…" Sakuno sobbed in pain, "pl…ple…please, someone get Tezuka…" Her tears were falling faster and harder now. Her breathing was short and fast paced. Someone else from the team ran two courts over to retrieve the previous Seigaku captain from his training session with the second years.

Within mere seconds Tezuka (who only had two days left to be home) was scooping the fragile Sakuno off the ground. She screamed in agony. "It's ok. It's me. I've got you…tell me where does it hurt?" Tezuka's worried voice was quiet. He was almost in tears, pressing his face against hers.

"Hel…Hel…Help me Tezuka…It…It hurts…so bad…I…I…can't breathe," blood began to trickle from her mouth. She was speaking meekly between short bubbling breaths. No one could move. The tears were now pouring down Tezuka's cheeks.

"The ambulance is here!" one of the other players yelled in Tezuka's direction. Without uttering a word to anyone, with his teary eyes still fixed on the girl in his arm, Tezuka ran in the direction of the approaching ambulance.

* * *

The five boys left on the court were tangled in their thoughts.

Eiji: _Shit! Shit! Shit! Please let her be ok? Where did that blood come from? Please let her be ok…I…I…oh fuck, please…_

Oishi: _What the hell was he thinking? He should not have been rallying so hard…it was only practice…mother fucker…_

Momo: _I need to call Ryuzaki-sensei…what hospital are they going to…please let my little Saki be ok…please…damn it…._

Ryoma's mouth still hung open. He didn't even see what happened. Thoughts and images were swirling in his head. He launched himself off the court ground and began to sprint in the direction of the nearest hospital, hardly aware that the other four were following close behind.

* * *

The waiting room was now full. Eiji and Oishi sat on a small couch at the farthest end of the room. Their eyes were puffy and red. The terror and confusion plastered in every inch of their expressions. Fuji had arrived about 10 minutes after Momo called his cell. He had his head lowered into his hands gripping tightly to the loose hair that covered his anguished expression. Momo stood against the wall next to the chair Fuji was sitting in; his arm were crossed and face was expressionless, but his eyes still held pools of tears in the corners. Inui and Kawamura were sitting in the two chairs across of Momo and Fuji. Their eyes were not stained, but they were very obviously concerned. Kaidoh was still on his way, but would surely be joining them soon.

Ryoma, who stood closest to the doorway, stared out the opposing window unable to break himself from the memories of the preceding events. His golden eyes were hazed over as he watched the sun get ready to set.

No one spoke for hours. Tezuka had not returned. The only explanation was that he was where ever she was. Ryuzaki-sensei was currently out of town but was on a flight home. Finally, Tezuka opened the door to the small waiting room. He glanced at Yuuki who did not dare to enter the waiting room but instead was burying his face in his lap outside in the hallway. Everyone stood up and moved toward Tezuka as he entered the room. Ryoma did not break his eyes from the window.

"What's happening?" "Where is she?" "Is she going to be ok?" "What's wrong exactly?" tons of questions flew at Tezuka all at once. He slipped his glasses off and wiped the sweat from his face. His hands were beat red from where he was clenching them for so long. Blood stained his bright blue shirt. His eyes were blood shot. "She is going to be fine," sighs of relief spread across the room, "It seems the impact of the tennis ball cracked 3 of her ribs. When that happened one of the cracked ribs punctured her left lung," his head fell a little and his body tensed at the thought of the pain she was in, "she is out of surgery and is being transferred to a room now."

"Can we see her?" Eiji's eyes pleaded for Tezuka to say yes…

"Yes, in about 30 minutes. But I want all of you to understand that she is in serious pain. She cannot be upset or excited in any way. So DO NOT blame Yuuki, or act ill-mannered to him in front of her. It was an accident I'm sure, and you know how she gets if one of us is being treated poorly." The boys nodded in unison, clearly understanding the meaning behind his words.

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Ryoma posted himself in a far corner to observe the situation as it played out. He was not ready to interact with Sakuno in front of everyone…shame covered his face.

Sakuno's eyes were shut. Her hair was clasped back in some fashion behind her head. She was pale, and slightly trembling. Only the arm with the IV attached was out from under the covers. She was as close to left side of the bed as she could be, and that left a lot of room for someone to sit (or lay) on the other side of her.

When Kaidoh shut the door, Sakuno's eyes burst open. She looked like a small frightened animal. Her eyes seemed to be in another world. "Tezuka! Where are you? Tezuka!" her voice was raised, terror filled her words. She was struggling to sit up and was reaching aimlessly for the man she was calling for.

Tezuka sat himself quickly in the open space on her hospital bed. He slipped his arm behind her head and pressed his forehead against hers, "Shhhhh…I'm right here. Calm down. You're in the hospital" As soon as she felt his touch, she melted back into the mattress. She began to cry out in pain and in fear gripping his shirt and pulling him in. she buried her head into his shoulder, "It huuurrrttttssss…" she cried hopelessly.

"It's going to if you don't stop moving, and crying…now please, calm down." Tezuka's voice soothed her heart and she did as she was told without releasing him and without removing her head from his chest for several minutes.

Once she had regained herself, and her senses, she lifted her head to observe the people standing in her room. "My boys," she said letting a gentle, but weak, smile fall across her face. "What is wrong with you guys…you all look like you just left a funeral?" No one said anything and she knew her teasing was not going to work. "Tezuka," she leaned into him once more, "please help me sit up."

Right as he was about to protest, he caught the look in her eyes and he knew all too well that he didn't have a choice.

* * *

Now in a more upright position, Sakuno reached for Eiji who was standing closest to her. "I'm ok…it hurt like hell, but I'm ok. Please wipe that look off your face." Eiji could not bring himself to do so, realizing this Sakuno tugged at Eiji's arm, bringing him down to her level. She pressed her lips against his forehead "Smile for me Eiji, please" her voice was soft and low, it had an unbelievable sweetness to it that instantly brought a small smile to Eiji's face.

"Do you need anything?" The young red head peered into her eyes, confirming if her words about being ok were true.

"Can you go to my house and get some of my stuff for me, you know like my favorite outfits and homework?" Eiji nodded and ran his fingers through his hair before exiting the room. Sakuno waited for him to exit before addressing Kaidoh, Inui, and Kawamura who were much more composed, "Can you three go with him and make sure he is ok? And Kawamura…food would be good" she smiled at him and three boys took their leave.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Fuji, who was in a chair near Sakuno's legs, said as he laid his head across her lap. Sakuno ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and moved it away from his face.

"I'm sorry…but I'm ok, really…look…" Fuji raised his eyes to hers, "see, I'm right here and I'm fine." Her fingers draped through his hair and down his face repeatedly. "if you want to do me a favor, you can go find out about how long my hospital stay will be and begin to get my school work for me to cover the time I will be gone, then we can work on it together while I'm here." Her voice was incredibly soothing. The love she spoke to these boys with was deep and honest. Fuji smiled weakly and headed out to handle his task. Oishi kissed Sakuno gently on her cheek and ran his fingers down her arm. She smiled at him knowing that he was going to follow Fuji to help him carry out the favor she asked of him.

"I'm about to go get your Oba-san, I'll be back in just a bit ok?" Momo's deep voice called to her as he was exiting the room. She nodded at him and thanked him with her eyes.

* * *

The two boys left in the room watched her comfort the others one by one, waiting patiently before making any move to gain her attention. "Now that everyone else is gone, I'd really like to look at my bandage. I want to make sure it doesn't need changed before I put on any pajamas when Eiji gets back." Tezuka's eyes were filled with confusion, she knew what he was going to ask even before he said it, "yes Tezuka…it's nothing he hasn't seen before (her cheeks flushed as the memories crossed her mind once again)."

Tezuka glared in Ryoma's direction, but said nothing. Sakuno raised her slender body up off the back of the mattress. Tezuka reached behind her neck and pulled on the strings of her gown while she slid the covers down to her upper thighs. Ryoma moved himself to the opposite side of her bed when he noticed her IV cord beginning to snag on the blanket and bed. He carefully untangled it and moved it out of harm's way.

Tezuka and Ryoma both caught their breath in their throats as Sakuno's hospital gown slid down her delicate arms. The white bandage covered from her breasts to right above her belly button. Deep read stains covered the area where the surgery was done. "Please go get a nurse" Sakuno said speaking to either of the boys.

Tezuka stood and headed out the door. For the first time since the actual incident Ryoma's eyes slowly began to swell. Sakuno looked like a cracked porcelain doll. All his emotions from the day began to erupt at once. The woman he loved so much was badly injured. He was only feet away when it happened and yet there was nothing he could do. Then in her most vulnerable moment she called out for someone else, she desired someone else; not once, but twice. She spoke so gently and lovingly to the many boys that obviously had feelings for her. She did all this in front of me. He knew these were awful thoughts but he could not stop them from clouding his mind. He pressed his head against the side of the hospital bed and tried to regain his composure.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**The Other Bonds**

Noticing the distress emanating off the man she loved so much, Sakuno reached her hand out to Ryoma who still had his forehead at the edge of her mattress. She slowly ran her fingers through the back of his hair and cupped her hand at the base of his neck. Her hand was unbelievably small resting there on his thick neck. Out of pure curiosity she slid her nimble fingers down to the center of his shoulder blade, _holy shit…my hand doesn't even cover 1/3 of his shoulder blade…has he really grown this much?_

"I'm ok Ryoma." Sakuno's voice was timid; she was having a hard time figuring out how she should speak to the creature that had filled her heart for so many years.

"I'm not." Ryoma said in a deep and serious tone. His golden eyes pierced directly through her. _Why is he so mad? What happened?_

Ryoma studied the confusion dancing inside the eyes of his broken lover. It was clear that further elaboration was needed. "I'm not ok with you getting hurt. I'm not ok with me not being able to prevent it…" he knew he should stop there, but his words ran away without him, "I'm not ok that you only wanted Tezuka, I'm not ok that all my friends are so desperately in love with you, I'm not ok that I was away from you for so long…and now it's not my place to take you away from them."

Sakuno was stunned. His voice carried several unknown emotions. She was not sure how to process the information that was just thrown at her. She was so captivated by her confusing thoughts that she didn't even see most of the other boys come back into the room, or the nurse start setting up for her dressing change…she was in total shock, but the clatter of the stool Ryoma was sitting on caused her to regain focus. Ryoma had stood up quickly when the other guys entered the room causing the stool to almost fall over. Sakuno frantically threw her eyes at his…the look that was in his eyes shattered her heart. She didn't want him to be angry or sad… (She was still trying to process the emotions that had been in his voice earlier)…her mouth still hung open, but it was like she couldn't find the words to say.

Ryoma dipped his hat in front of his face so that he could avoid her panicked gaze, he then spun around and headed to the door…listening carefully to the words she started to yell.

"Ryoma!... (Panic was fully set in)…Ryoma Please!...Please wait!...Ryoma… (her words grew more desperate with each step he took)…Ryoma damn it I love you!" Sakuno was on the verge of tears praying that the last sentence would bring him back to her. Though he seemed to pause for a moment when she said it, he did not turn around…he did not come back…he simply made his way out of her line of sight and disappeared into the distant hallway. She broke. Anything that was keeping her heart pieced together after she saw the look on his face when he stood up was long gone. Her ribs were shattered, but that pain was completely numb compared to what she was feeling now.

* * *

Ryoma burst through hospital doors. He was pissed at himself, pissed at his old team, pissed at her…

_Damn it! What the hell was that? I didn't want her to deal with all that shit right now…what the fuck! _He calmed himself down a little. _It was true though. How can I just show up after 4 years and take her…I don't deserve her like they do. They have done nothing but stay by her side and love her, care for her, teach her, be with her _(he gritted his teeth in anger) _I can't do that to my friends…I can't do that to her…it's not fair…_

Ryoma's thoughts brought tears to his face. He walked in no real direction for hours while his inner monologue continued relentlessly without fail.

* * *

{Back in the hospital room} Even the nurse was wearing a look of concern on her face as she watched the handsome young man disappear from the hallway. It seemed that all eyes were still on Ryoma as he made his exit.

The exasperated sobs that started to resonate throughout the room caused a unified turn from the group left in silence so that they were all now facing Sakuno. Eiji, Tezuka, Yuuki, and Fuji clamored about the room to rush to her side.

"What a jackass!" "Don't worry Saki that fool ain't worth it" "please stop crying, he was just being an ass!" She could not clearly decipher who was saying what exactly, so she addressed all of them at once. "Don't any of you DARE speak another ill word about Ryoma!" Her voice startled them, causing all four to be silent and step back. Sakuno realized that there was no reason she should be mean to the men that had made her world so enjoyable, she loved them and couldn't take this out on them. "I'm sorry…it's just that this isn't what you think it is…I'm sure it is best just left between Ryoma and me, don't worry, I'm ok." She looked them in the eyes individually so that they would know she wasn't lying.

The next 2 hours were overfilled with nurses fumbling about, the guys laughing along with Sakuno, Yuuki apologizing over and over and over again, Fuji explaining the school schedule, and everyone eating the food Kawamura brought. Since it was starting to get late the boys made their way out of the room, saying their good byes, one by one. Eiji pulled out one of Sakuno's favorite pajama sets and put it on the chair before leaving his beloved Sakuno alone with Tezuka.

* * *

After she let Tezuka dress her in silence, he decided it was time to say something. He fixed her pillows and helped her lay gently back on the bed. "Are you really ok? What was all that with Ryoma before?" Tezuka watched her body language carefully. She shifted her eyes away from his…there was no lying to this man.

"I'm ok." She knew what was coming…

"Liar" Tezuka's voice was stern. He eased his body under the blankets next to Sakuno and pulled her ever so slightly into his solid chest. She could fell herself starting to drift off; the latest dose of pain medicine was starting to kick in. Tezuka's arms were warm, and the steady pattern of his breathing was soothing as she let her head rise and fall in motion with him. _What did he mean 'desperately in love with me'? Me and the guys are undoubtedly close…but we don't love each other like that…_ the instant before she was fully asleep she caught the words that Tezuka had whispered in her ear, _'God I wish you were mine'_ …I must be hearing things Sakuno thought as she was captured by sleep.

It was coming into the 3rd and final week of Sakuno's hospital stay. Although it was far from boring, Ryoma never came back to see her. The guys alternated staying the night with her and kept her very entertained. Her and Kaidoh had lazed in her bed and watched sitcoms, laughing for hours. She and Fuji had managed to get all her school work done with the help of Inui who was only able to stop in every now and then. Kawamura never stayed with her, but he brought her 3 meals a day…every day. She and Momo played video games into the wee hours of the morning. Eiji made her laugh and helped her with all her stretching so she would still be in shape when she got out. Oishi read to her from famous pieces of literature and poetry, and then listened to her ramble about anything and everything she wanted. Tezuka had to leave during her first week, but he promised to come back as soon as possible and made it a point to call her every night after he was gone.

As much as she enjoyed their company, their warmth, and their comfort she could not help but begin to reexamine their attitudes towards her. She was convinced that Kawamura, Momo, Inui, and Kaidoh were strictly friends with her, that there was no possible way that they were 'desperately in love with her' as Ryoma put it. However, Tezuka's words rang in her ear over and over again. On top of that, she could see a familiar look lingering in the eyes of Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji when she caught them staring at her. _There's no way. _She just kept re-assuring herself.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Distance**

Once Sakuno was finally released, she made it a point to try and give Ryoma some space. As much as it was killing her, she thought he might need it. They would speak to each other briefly when they saw each other at the courts, but it was almost like a replay of when they were 12. Ryoma would practice and play tennis in various locations and Sakuno would find herself tagging along to cheer him on. Conversations were short and simple, nothing more. It was starting to drive her insane.

Ryoma was confused when Sakuno made no real effort to speak with him. He kind of thought the time apart was good, but it still bothered him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from her when she got out, but he thought it would be more than this…_it's like we're fucking 12 again!_ Ryoma found himself repeating when he would see her watching him play.

One evening after a long day of personal practice, Ryoma caught sight of Sakuno standing in her uniform gently rolling a tennis ball across her racket. They were at a small secluded tennis court across town, so he was sure she planning to disobey doctor's orders.

"Don't even think about it," Ryoma said as he walked towards Sakuno.

"I've missed you…" Sakuno's voice was soft, low, and timid. It stopped Ryoma dead in his tracks. "I've missed you so damn much. Why didn't you come see me anymore? Why are we acting like we're 12 again?" Her voice started to shake, clearly indicating that she was starting to cry. "Why, Ryoma, why didn't you say anything to me when I told you… (she paused in slight fear)…when I told you I loved you…" The memory of his fading figure ignoring her words caused a heavy down pour from her eyes.

As shocked as he was at where this conversation had ended up, he knew he could not just stay silent while she cried. He had to try and explain this to her. "Because I don't deserve to hear you say that." His head fell; eyes facing the ground. His voice was slightly empty, but very matter of fact.

"I left you. Granted I was not at all aware of your feelings for me, and I was completely full of nothing but tennis, but that does not change the fact that I left. Then 2 years ago things got so busy that I even stopped writing you…_they _wouldn't have done that to you. You deserve to be with someone who has never abandoned you. I can see the way they are with you, openly, and you look so happy with each one of them…I just can't,"

* * *

Since his head was still pointed at the ground, he was not aware of the distraught Sakuno who had made her way to where he was standing. Out of nowhere, in mid-sentence, there was a burning sensation that fell across his left cheek forcing him to stop talking and look towards her. She had slapped him, and she had slapped him hard. Tears were falling at an alarming rate from her eyes, and she was angry. She was clearly disappointed.

"I LOVE _YOU_….you idiot…what part do the other guys play between me and you? Does who I love not matter in this situation. What about the man that takes my breath away? What about the man whose touch makes me tremble with happiness? Huh? What about my fucking feelings Ryoma!" She paused to take a quick breath and wipe tears from her cheeks. "And you didn't abandon me! You made a decision to go pursue your passion, to go and begin to make your dreams come true. _I_ fell head over heels in love with a tennis obsessed fool who was obviously good enough to take him far away from me sometimes, and I fell in love knowing all this beforehand. Don't you understand? I knew one day you were going to go off somewhere and kick ass all over the tennis world without me. But damn it, I loved you…I still love you…I only want to be with you. If that wasn't fucking true then why the hell would I not be dating one of these absolutely perfect men that fill my world?"

Sakuno had stopped her tears, but now she was panting from the tongue lashing she just gave Ryoma. Out of nowhere, his strong arms hoisted her over his shoulder. "What the hell? Ryoma, put me down?!" Sakuno yelled and struggled uselessly. She couldn't squirm too much because of her still healing ribs, and Ryoma took full advantage of that.

After hearing the words that Sakuno spewed at him, Ryoma could no longer hold himself back. He was madly in love with this tiny but assertive woman in front of him. As soon as he sensed her rant was over he wrapped his arm around her perfect waist. Her skin was hot, and soooo smooth. He hoisted her onto his shoulder since he knew she could not squirm too much. Her small framed body was incredibly light. He found his hand gripping her thigh to hold her in place as he headed to a nearby hotel that his dad had a room in.

5 minutes later, still over Ryoma's shoulders, Sakuno listened as electric sliding doors opened in front of them. She watched deep brown and white marbled floors float beneath Ryoma's feet. They stopped momentarily to wait for the elevators. Once on the desired floor Ryoma placed Sakuno on her feet and quickly swiped his hotel key in the door in front of them. He yanked her inside and slammed the door.

* * *

Sakuno had 1,000 questions she was ready to fire at him, but he did not turn on the lights. The curtains were open and the moonlight was cascading across the room lighting it up just enough to be able to maneuver easily.

Standing close to the side of the king size bed Sakuno opened her mouth to speak. Ryoma caught her lips before she could even let a peep out. His large calf muscle pushed into the crevice behind Sakuno's knee instantly causing her to fall off balance. However, his strong arms were already in place to catch her and move her smoothly on the bed. The look in Ryoma's eyes flipped a switch inside her, one that only he could flip. She now needed him as bad as he needed her…

Now positioned above her, Ryoma looked deeply into the brown pools that she called eyes. He wished to drown in them right then and there. He ran his hands down her body as he kissed her in all the spots he knew would make her tremble. Her soft moaning only encouraged his actions. Her small hands slid under his shirt and her nails dug into his back as she raised her body up to meet his. Everything about her was intoxicating…and if that was the case…Ryoma was sooooo wasted.

The first time they were intimate it was most definitely 'making love'. He had touched her softly, moved slowly, and been gentle and calm. She was thankful for that because losing her virginity was rather painful. Now Ryoma was practically pawing at her. He was kissing her fast and hard. He was breathing heavily and moving hastily from her lips to her body then back again. His hands wasted no time getting her (and himself) undressed. The way he was touching her made it seem like he was not able to get enough. Sakuno's body moved without her consent, mirroring his desperation and intensity. This was most definitely _fucking_, and it exited her. She was more than ready. "God damn it I fucking love you…" and with those few words that Ryoma slipped through gritted teeth, she completely lost control.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8: Someone with an interest

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Someone with an interest**

The sunlight was beaming through the open curtains. Ryoma's eyes squinted tight to try and escape the blinding rays. He began to roll over quickly, but instantly slowed his reaction when he felt the small arm of Sakuno slide against his chest as he moved. Once fully rolled over, he was able to admire the figure lying next to him.

Sakuno's face was angelic. The sun behind Ryoma caught small areas on her face, lighting them up perfectly. Her lips were still deep red from the intensity they shared the night before, and her cheeks were still blushed with pink. Her hair was a mess to say the least, but it still draped around her elegantly. Her naked body was just barely hidden behind the white satin sheets, but it allowed Ryoma to get a glimpse of a painful reminder.

Right below her breast, on the side that was facing upwards, was a surgical incision crossing her rib cage. The splashes of red, black, yellow, and purple tainted her otherwise perfect skin. It made Ryoma cringe at the sight of it. He slowly ran the tips of his fingers over the area, being careful not to put pressure on it in any way. She flinched and then opened her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Ryoma's eyes never left the scar and bruising on her side. He looked incredibly sad.

"No, No you didn't. I thought you remembered since you didn't even touch it once in the middle of… (she blushed crimson)…_THAT…"_ Her hand swirled in front of her making some sort of gesture that was supposed to represent the sex.

"I did remember, (Ryoma smiled) I just didn't expect it to still look this bad…and I wasn't sure if all the moving about (he mocked her previous gesture)…hurt it at all." Sakuno put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a push. He fell back on to the pillows, and observed her as she slid her legs into a straddling position over his bare pelvis. He put his hands on her inner thighs and squeezed, "You have school, you should be getting ready don't ya think?"

"Mada Mada Dane," a lustful grin fell across her vibrant face. When she leaned down to secure his lips to hers, her hair fell to cover either side of his face. It was like curtains had been drawn over reality, and he lost himself.

"Ok. Up now, school…" Ryoma lifted Sakuno up and placed her onto the floor beside the bed.

"Fine, Fine," Sakuno spun and threw her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'll be in the shower…"

* * *

She somehow managed to make it to school on time, but she was in no way looking forward to it. The day crawled by slowly. Finally it was time for tennis practice. This would be the first day she could do any kind of practice, so she was excited. Even though it was only stretching and a very light rally session, it felt good to be back on the court.

Once everyone had headed to the locker rooms, Sakuno began to hit a few easy balls against the individual practice wall. The cool breeze that had just picked up felt refreshing against her hot skin. She lost herself in sweet thoughts of Ryoma, the breeze, and the ever shinning sun.

Ryoma knew not everyone was gone yet, but he could not contain himself after seeing the peace on her face while she was rallying alone. He could tell she was lost in her own world, so he slinked quietly up behind her.

Just as Ryoma was approaching her, Eiji caught sight of the two on his way out of the building from visiting an old teacher. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Sakuno's waist and lifted her up off the ground. He spun her around in several circles laughing at her startled reaction. She screamed at first, but then after realizing what was happening she burst into a fit of giggles. As soon as he released her, she turned around and put her arms over his shoulders. The look on her face was the one Eiji wished he was able to give her. The kiss she gave him was something Eiji could only dream of. It was long and passionate, and it broke his heart as he watched.

Once Eiji freed himself from the pains of heartbreak, right before he looked away, he noticed something strange. It was their body language…it was…intense he thought. Sakuno tugged into Ryoma's hair with both hands and moved her body tantalizingly in front of him. Ryoma gripped the back of her tank top near the middle of her back and slid his other hand up her thigh, just under the hem line of her skirt. _They're sleeping together_ Eiji said to himself. He could not control the boiling of his blood, or the shaking of his now clenched fist. He couldn't watch this any longer…he had to go.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Eiji was not the only one who noticed the change between Ryoma and Sakuno. Everyone around them could tell; most were happy about it…others…well…not so much.

"Do you love her?" Momo asked Ryoma one day after a practice match.

Ryoma looked at Momo curiously. "Does it look like I love her?"

"Seriously man, just answer the question," there was a small hint of irritation in Momo's voice now.

"Yes, I love her." It was the first time Ryoma said it to someone other than Sakuno…and he said it while looking Momo straight in the eyes, no tipping his hat or looking at the floor.

"Well ok then," Momo was satisfied with the answer (he knew his friend well enough to understand his senserity) so he changed the subject, "aren't you playing in the upcoming national tournament?"

"Yeah," Ryoma said, "there are going to be a shit ton of scouts from different countries there so my dad insisted that I play…not that I could have avoided it since he once again signed me up without asking first."

A worried face fell over Momo, "Does that mean you could be leaving again, I mean if someone at this tournament gives you an offer?"

Even though he sensed the concern behind Momo's words, as much as he wanted to, Ryoma could not lie, "Probably."

"What the hell! What about Ryuzaki? Are you just going to leave her again? How the FUCK is that fair!" Momo's words escaped before he could think about them. Ryoma's head dropped low and he pulled his cap over his face. "I'm sorry man, I know it's not my place and that you have to take opportunities as they come, but have you told her?"

"No. I just found out earlier that Dad signed me up, so I was going to tell her today. As a matter of fact I better head to the school." Ryoma began to gather his things up. "You heading over there too?"

"Yeah, I am helping the 3rd years this afternoon." Momo and Ryoma both headed in silence to Seigaku.

* * *

Ryoma sat back in the grass holding his weight on his elbows. He was worn out from practice with Momo and decided to just watch his beautiful woman practice. She was as stunning as ever as she stood near the bench pinning her hair into its signature bun. Suddenly a girl that Ryoma did not recognize approached Sakuno from the side.

She was just as stunning as Sakuno. She had long, wavy black hair that stopped just above the top of her skirt. Her eyes were a breathtaking blue. She was wearing a black and green tank top that stretched tightly over her C cup breasts. Her black skirt flared out and brushed against her mid-thigh when the wind blew. She, just like Sakuno, had gorgeous long legs that were shaped perfectly for the sport of tennis. Her slick black tennis shoes were dainty, but covered in scuffs; it was obvious she had been playing _some_ sort of sport in those shoes for a long time now.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Yamamoto. I hear if I want a spot on the regulars, I have to come talk to you…your Sakuno Ryuzaki right?" The girl's voice was low and somewhat emotionless. She spoke in a sort of arrogant tone, but not one that would sound rude. _Seems like she has an Echizen complex_ Sakuno thought as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm Ryuzaki…I'm the captain of the Seigaku regulars girls team. It's very nice to meet you Yamamoto. What year are you?" Sakuno's voice was cheery and polite as usual.

"Second," Sakura said with the same tone as before.

"Well we will have to see what you can do on the tennis court before I can place you as a regular, we have the inner school tournament next week and that is how you earn your place as a regular at Seigaku." Sakuno turned around to finish zipping up her bag.

"Oh, Ok…and by the way, who is that guy up there?" Sakura already had her finger pointed to Ryoma who was lounging on the hill.

"Oh, that is Echizen Ryoma…he used to go to Seigaku until he left for America, he just got back recently." With her back still turned Sakuno was completely oblivious to the look in Sakura's eyes as she answered.

"Hnnn." Sakura slid the verbalization through a sly smile and turned to walk away. This caused Sakuno to snap around; she started to wonder if this girl was imitating Ryoma on purpose. But before she could get the answer, the beautiful Sakura was already swaying her hips and heading off the court.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9: I want to play you!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**I want to play you!**

The inner school tournaments for both the boys and girls tennis teams were winding down. The boys regulars remained the same no doubt, but the girls were faced with a new obstacle. One of their regulars would be giving up a spot, or at least that is what it looked like. The last of the block matches were being held. If Sakura won, she would become a regular; if she lost, she would have to wait till the next inner school tournament before trying again.

Ryoma and Sakuno stood next to each other outside the court fence. Eiji, Oishi, and Fuji stood close by. The way Sakura was playing, everyone was sure she would win. "Haruka (the regular who was Sakura's final opponent) has a really good drop shot; I wonder how Sakura will handle it when she sees it…" Sakuno whispered to Ryoma. She had great confidence in her teammates and was obviously rooting for her friend.

The first 10 minutes of rallying went by smoothly with neither girl giving up a point. Finally, Sakuno saw Haruka's drop shot coming, a smile wiggled across her face. Just as the unassuming drop shot was put into play, Sakuno looked towards Sakura's end of the court. To her amazement, Sakura was already up at the net in the midst of returning the difficult shot.

"Tojite mo inai," (literal translation is 'not even close') Sakura said as she hurled the ball to the far left corner with pinpoint accuracy clearly out of the unsuspecting Haruka's reach. Everyone watching was stunned and they weren't just stunned by the good return, it was the sound of the young girl's voice when she said those words. It even came with a signature smile that they had all witnessed before. It was almost like Ryoma was looking across the court.

"Hmmm," Ryoma's habitual comment hummed through is closed lip smile. Sakuno just stared, trying to read what he was thinking.

The match only went on for a few more minutes. Once Sakura got serious, she was unstoppable. She even finished the match off with a drop shot of her own that almost resembled Tezuka's to a tee.

* * *

Sakura was a fantastic tennis player; it was more than evident now. Spinning the end of her racket on her long, thin finger she swayed her way to the fence where Sakuno and her friends were standing.

"So _Captain_, am I required to wear that uniform?" She was speaking to Sakuno but was looking directly at Ryoma.

"Yes you do, we are team Yamamoto…if you want to be on this team, then it is only natural that you wear the team uniform." Sakuno did not like the way this girl was staring at Ryoma. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She stepped closer to Ryoma so she would fall into Sakura's gaze. "We will be getting your measurements after practice, is that ok?"

Without saying a word to Sakuno, Sakura wrapped her fingers through the fence and trapped Ryoma's fingers between hers, "Your taking part in the national competition too aren't you?"

Ryoma was intrigued and did not attempt to pull away his fingers, instead he looked from her black polished fingernails and up to her deep blue eyes, "I don't see how that is any of your business, but yes I am."

"Hnnn," the noise was almost inaudible as slipped through her lips, "maybe I will get a chance to play you in practice while we are there…think I can win?" Sakura's eyes were gleaming with playful animosity.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma said in his usual tone as he pulled his hand out of hers and off the fence. Sakuno tried to stay calm. This girl was a part of the team now, and she was the captain, arguing over a boy was not acceptable; so instead she just turned away to continue practice at the other court.

* * *

The sun was almost completely down by the time Sakuno was done taking care of the paperwork after the inner school tournament. She was too tired to go back to do her usual extra practice so instead she just went home.

Ryoma knew Sakuno was going to be a while since she had things to take care of after the tournament, so he decided to do some individual practice before leaving the grounds. Right as his practice was winding down, a low voice behind him grabbed his attention.

"You know, you look extremely hot…" Ryoma turned his head to the girl behind him and caught the rebounding ball in his hand. He simply blinked at Sakura's banter.

"You should go run the water over your head and cool off, I'm sure it would feel better than simply standing out in this sun." Sakuno's voice was hard to read. It wasn't emotionless, but it didn't radiate much more than arrogance or confidence. It was her eyes that gave away the emotions her voice was lacking.

Ryoma stared into the deep blue jewels and found his heart slightly racing. She was close to him, only a few centimeters from touching his arm with her breasts. She was much shorter than him so he had to tip his head all the way down to see her. She was incredibly cute standing below him. Her head was tilted up to see him, her eyes reaching into his. She had both hands hidden behind her back. One leg was holding her weight while the other knee was bent just enough for the tip toe of her shoe to be the only thing touching the ground.

Ryoma said nothing because something inside him was telling him to avoid this seductive creature. He simply broke their gaze and put his racket in his bag. He grabbed at towel from his bad and threw it over his shoulders. "Thanks for the advice." Ryoma's words were spoken in the same tone as hers. He began to walk away.

All of a sudden her hand grasped his wrist. Though they were small hands, her grip was good and tight. She spun Ryoma around before he could get away from her and in the same motion put her foot behind his so that he would fall to his back on the ground. She landed on top of him; straddling his waist. She slammed both her hands down on either side of Ryoma's face. Her long black silky hair brushed against his ears. The look in her eyes was that of solid determination.

"Let me practice with you!" Her voice was stern and loud.

"What?" Ryoma said already still off guard due the quick movements that caused him to be in this position.

"Let me practice with you!" She said again, a little more forceful this time. "I will not stop until you say yes; this competition is just as important to me as it is to you. I want to play you! I want to be ready for the national tournament. So let me practice with you!" Her blue eyes were now pleading with the golden embers below her.

Though still taken by surprise Ryoma pulled himself together, "Fine, but get off me." He answer was not rude, it was more like exasperated. Sakura quickly did as she was told with a beautiful smile on her face. She reached a hand out to help Ryoma off the ground. In one quick sweep he grabbed her hand pulled himself up and at the same time repeated the move she pulled on him (without sitting on top of her course).

"I guess we need to start with balance. Meet me here every day after school practice, and at 6 am on Sundays." With these last instructions given out, Ryoma left the smiling girl on her back in the middle of the court and headed home.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: Losing Track of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Losing track of time**

Sakuno was sitting on her bed sideways, her back against the white wall. She was wearing one of Ryoma's black t-shirts which completely covered her down to her thighs. Her long hair was still damp from the shower and she had all of it placed over one shoulder while the opposite shoulder held her cellphone to her ear. She was gently stroking her hair with her fingertips. "So you are going to compete in the national competition?" Her voice was full of anxiety and worry.

"Yeah." Ryoma's deep voice came through the speaker. "I was going to tell you sooner, but you have been so busy with the tournament and all that, so I thought it could wait."

"Will there be scouts and stuff there?" Sakuno's voice started to shake ever so slightly.

Ryoma let out a distressed sigh that hissed in Sakuno's ear. "Yeah, they will be there, that is the reason dad signed me up." She could now hear the uneasiness behind his words.

"Does that mean," Sakuno tried to swallow the pain that was dripping off her words, "you might be leaving again soon?" She wanted to be strong for him. She knew that his career in tennis would only be made if he took every opportunity that came his way. As bad as she wanted him to stay forever, she was well aware that that was selfish of her to expect.

"Probably," Ryoma said after a long pause. When the phone first rang and he saw it was her, he knew that this would be where the conversation ended up. _If that cocky little girl hadn't opened her damn mouth today I could have told her at better time _the thought made Ryoma ball his fist and put it over his face. "I'm sorry," he was not sure what else he could say.

"What are you sorry for?" Sakuno said forcing a smile onto her face. "I told you I was aware that tennis would take you away from me sometimes. I knew that before I fell in love with you Ryoma…" She couldn't hide the pain any longer.

"Please don't cry, the tournament doesn't start for another month and it will be two weeks long. On top of that the scouts won't start making offers till at least two weeks after the tournament so that gives us like another two months before we have to start thinking about me leaving…if I even go" Ryoma said the last few words very quietly hoping that she wouldn't catch them.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE ECHIZEN RYOMA" Sakuno's voice was raised, "OF COURSE YOUR GOING TO GO. YOU WILL NOT PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY BECAUSE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"_

"OK, Ok…" Ryoma knew she was right, there was no way he could pass up a chance to play internationally; but the pain of leaving her still filled his heart. "You really need to get some sleep. I know tomorrow is Sunday, but you have had a long day…I promise I'll meet up with you after morning practice, we will get lunch or something…ok?"

"Sure," Sakuno smiled into the phone, "I'll talk to you tomorrow... I love you Ryoma, good night"

"Good night, I love you too." Ryoma hung up the phone quickly, he didn't want to hear the tears he knew were about to fall.

* * *

[The next morning, 5:45 am] Ryoma was laying on the hill next to the Seigaku tennis courts. His crossed arms were underneath his head, tangled in his slick black hair. His white cap was tilted just enough to block the rising sun from disturbing his peaceful nap. His black t-shirt was slightly raised showing about 2 inches of his bare 6 pack abs. His matching black basketball shorts hung low on his hips so that the cut of his hip bone was clearly visible. The morning air felt good on his 'always too hot' skin, so he didn't bother fixing his shirt.

Since he was somewhere off in dreamland, Ryoma was oblivious to the young Sakura now standing over him. She quietly placed both hands into the soft grass on either side of Ryoma's waist. She straddled one of his legs effortlessly without making contact so he would not know she was there. Then she placed her teeth on Ryoma's bare hip bone and bit down softly letting her tongue slide against his skin.

The nerves in Ryoma's body tingled with pleasure. Whatever was happening to his hip was new to him. Ryoma lifted himself onto his elbows and looked towards his lower body. Sakura lifted her face up to meet Ryoma's glare. She was inches away from his lips now. "Good morning _sleeeeepppy _head. Are you ready for practice, or would you rather me continue?" Sakura slowly moved her eyes away from his and headed back in the direction of his hip. Ryoma placed his palm on her forehead before she could begin again.

"I said I would _practice_ with you, I didn't come here for anything else." Ryoma's words were harsh, but not rude. As good as what she was doing felt; he told himself he didn't want that from her. She lifted herself up off the ground and slung her tennis bag over her shoulder. Ryoma did the same. "We aren't playing here, so just follow me."

"Ok," Sakura's voice was dry and unconcerned; she didn't care where they played…as long as they were playing.

* * *

They arrived at a make shift dirt court somewhere between the country and the woods. Sakura dropped her bag in the dust and stared at Ryoma. "_Really?! _This is where we are playing."

Ryoma was one step ahead of her. He had already pulled his racket and a ball out of his bag and was getting into position to serve. "I told you we needed to work on balance first." Ryoma said with a tone that said 'yes I'm serious now get ready to play'.

Sakura understood why Ryoma brought her here now. The uneven ground would not only improve her balance on her feet, but would also cause the ball to bounce more sporadically making her have to improve her judgment and speed as well.

She pulled her lime green racket from her bag. She slid off the baggy black t-shirt she was wearing to reveal the tight green and black tank top she was wearing when Ryoma first saw her. Then she unzipped the side of her black (already way to short) skirt and stood in a pair of insanely small shorts. Finally, she reached down and tightened the laces on her slick black tennis shoes and made her way to her side of the court.

The sight before him when he lifted his eyes almost made him lose grip on his racket. _That outfit should be illegal_ Ryoma thought shaking the dirtier images from his mind. "Do you always wear nothing but underwear when you play?"

"They really are shorts, and does it really matter…I play in what I am comfortable in…it's not _bothering _you is it?" The shimmer of lust in her eyes was all it took for Ryoma to know he was about to cross a line. He tipped down his head and got ready to serve.

"Nope, doesn't bother me at all…here I come!" With those last few words Ryoma blasted out a right handed twist serve and the game began.

* * *

4 hours later Ryoma and Sakura both lay panting in the grass under the trees near the court. "Why the fuck can't I return the ball right from the left corner!" Sakura yelled from underneath the towel that was covering her face.

"You're not…swinging right," Ryoma said through heavy breaths.

Sakura sat up, took the towel off her face, and looked down at Ryoma whose face was also covered by a towel. "What do you _mmeeeaaannn_?" The little girl whined in frustration.

This caused a small laugh to slip from Ryoma. "Give me a minute and I'll show you."

Ryoma was no longer bothered by the arrogant girl accompanying him. She shared his passion and tenacity when it came to tennis and that was refreshing. They had spent the 4 hours playing and commenting and criticizing each other's game, but they had also learned a lot about each other. It was strange Ryoma thought since he is usually not one to talk much even during a practice match.

Ryoma stood up and removed the towel, tossing it to the side and onto his bag. "Come here," he said sternly, but with a sigh.

Sakura obeyed and walked back to the end of the court where Ryoma led her. They were standing close to left corner. Ryoma positioned himself behind Sakura's small frame. He placed one hand on her exposed waist. He kicked her shoes to move her feet approximately to the same position they would be in when returning the shot she was having trouble with. He then reached down and wrapped his other hand around the hand that was holding her racket. "This is the way you are swinging now…" Ryoma lifted her arm and moved her midsection with his hands to imitate the swing in question. He repeated the motion several times.

"This is how you are supposed to swing it." He then changed the position of her grip on the racket. He pushed his chest against her back which caused her to lean into the shot a bit more. Then he dipped his knees into hers causing her own knees to bend. Finally, he pulled her waist back into his body, lifted the arm holding the racket and demonstrated the swing; he again repeated this motion several times.

Somewhere in Ryoma's subconscious he knew he was too close to her. Her skin felt smooth under his hands, and her body fit perfectly into his. Every movement he caused her to make allowed her body to rub against him causing his heart to race just a little. These thoughts, however, were locked in his subconscious…consciously he was simply guiding a passionate tennis player to make the correct swing, and nothing else.

"Think you got it," he said into her ear, his low voice moved like honey across her ear, face, and neck. It made her shudder.

"Yeah I got it, can we try it now?" Just like Ryoma, anything besides the tennis was stored behind a shield in Sakura's subconscious.

By the time the two finished practice, it was late afternoon. They had skipped lunch because they were so immersed in tennis, and talking. "Holy shit, what time is it?" Ryoma checked his phone, "FUCK! I missed lunch with Sakuno…" Ryoma slammed his hat on the ground, ran his fingers through his hair and started to text her.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11: Bruised

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Bruised**

Hey. I'm sorry I missed lunch. I got so into practice that it slipped my mind; can I take you to dinner instead?

_Yeah, I guess. Where are we going?_

How about the restaurant in the hotel we went to the other day?

_WHAT?! That place is like fancy and expensive…_

Please let me make up for my stupidity…I'll pick you up at 7 sound good?

_Ok, I'll be ready._

Sakuno…I love you.

_Love you too._

"I gotta go. I can walk you down to the station; can you get home from there?" Ryoma said while packing up his things.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit longer, I remember how to get back…you go on ahead I'll see you tomorrow after practice," Sakura kept her back to him as she spoke.

"Ok, suit yourself…see you tomorrow," Ryoma lifted his hand to wave not realizing she couldn't see his gesture. He was sprinting towards the station, excited about seeing Sakuno.

* * *

Ryoma stepped out of the taxi in front of Sakuno's house. His black hair was in full view (no cap) it was neat and haphazard at the same time. A strip of white cloth and buttons showed from underneath his black dress jacket. His jeans were much dressier and much better fitting than his normal ones. The white of his shoes brought the entire outfit together since it matched the undershirt he was wearing.

Sakuno stepped out the front door of her home. The sight of her made Ryoma catch his breath in his throat. She was wearing slick black heels that made her stand 2 inches taller, and made her already 'long enough to kill' legs look much longer. Her 'little black dress' cut off at her mid-thigh. It was made of flowy fabric that moved elegantly with the nighttime breeze. The dress hugged her waist and breasts tightly and was strapless. Finally, Ryoma's eyes fell on her face. Sakuno had a very light amount of make-up on that made her look 10 years older than she was. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders and down her back in thick wavy curls. She was absolutely beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Ryoma whispered in her ear as he gently grabbed her hand. Sakuno turned bright pink.

* * *

The restaurant was overly embellished with crystal chandeliers and gold leaf décor. It was the fanciest place Sakuno had ever been. The dinner was fabulous. The young couple talked about school, tennis, friends, family, and America. Sakuno was captivated by the idea of New York City and what Ryoma's time there was like. Those were her favorite stories to hear. They finished dinner as slowly as they could manage.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful," Sakuno said smiling across the table.

"You deserved it. You have been working so hard lately…and then I went and forgot about our lunch plans like an idiot. I'm just glad you had a good time." Ryoma said admiring the stunning smile she had.

"It's ok. I know you have been practicing hard for the national competition…so, are we going upstairs?" Sakuno's smile was now filled with lust; she reached across the table and wrapped her fingers in Ryoma's.

"Oh no, no, no, no…as tempting as that sounds, your finals start tomorrow and as soon as they are over, I _promise_ to treat you to another night like the one before." Ryoma handled the check and helped Sakuno from her seat. Somewhere in his gut Ryoma had a strange feeling that he couldn't shake…he had purposefully ignored throughout dinner, but now it was starting to eat at him.

After exiting the restaurant, Ryoma helped Sakuno into a taxi, "I love you, and please get some sleep before your tests ok?"

"I will, I love you too…good night." Sakuno answered back and shut the door. Ryoma watched the taxi till it was out of view and then headed in the direction of the court he was at earlier.

* * *

Ryoma stepped through trees so that the court would be in full view. He was taken aback by what he saw.

Sakura was curled up on her side near the net. She looked fragile, and her body was trembling. As Ryoma got closer, he got a better look at her. She was hugging her racket to her chest, trapping the dirty tennis ball between her breasts. She had dressed herself back in her oversized black t-shirt and her skirt. It looked like she had been crying, her cheeks were stained black from the dripping mascara that had earlier in the day made her deep blue eyes pop stunningly.

_Has she been practicing this whole time? I know the nationals are important, but damn. What in the hell is she thinking sleeping out here like this _Ryoma thought as he leaned down to wake her.

"Please, stop, don't hurt me anymore…" Sakura's voice was small and weak as she spoke in her sleep. "I don't want to do this, don't hit me again." A few small tears fell from her eyes.

Ryoma stopped his hand in its path right before he touched her shoulder. He didn't know what she was dreaming of, but it was painful enough to make her cry. Without thinking of the implications or consequences Ryoma lifted the fragile girl into his arms and carried her towards his house.

* * *

Ryoma was suddenly awoken from his sleep. He looked up towards his alarm clock; it said 3:47 am. Sakura was gripping the sheets on his bed tightly. She was groaning and whimpering rather loudly. Ryoma lifted himself off the floor and kneeled near the edge of the bed, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura…Sakura…wake up, you're ok…"

Sakura took loud breath, almost gasping for the air like she had been suffocating. Her eyes flung open and she sat up forcefully. Her panicked eyes searched for comfort in Ryoma. "Where am I?" She said softly.

"You were sleeping, and crying on the tennis court when I found you. It was getting chilly and since I don't know where you live I just carried you to my house." Ryoma said looking a little concerned. "It's 4 in the morning, are you ok?"

Sakura let out a big sigh. "I'm fine. You should have just woke me…I would have gone home by myself." She started to stand so she could get her things together and leave.

"Where are you going? It's 4 o' clock in the damn morning, just go back to bed and you can leave from here to go to school. It's not that big a deal." Ryoma reached his hand out and wrapped it around her wrist so she would sit back down on the bed.

"NO! PLEASE!" Her entire body was shaking, "you don't know what will happen if I don't go home…" She looked into Ryoma's eyes desperately; tears were forming at the corners. There was nothing he could say. She was right; he had no idea what she was talking about. He let go of her wrist. Sakura stood up; she flicked on the small light on Ryoma's desk. She leaned down to pick up her shirt off the ground (Ryoma had put one of his shirts over her tank top since her black one was dirty from sleeping on the dusty ground) When she lifted his shirt off, the tank top underneath was pushed all the way up to her breasts. Her ribs were dark brown, black, purple, and red. These bruises were no accident…they were in the shape of hands.

To be continued.

* * *

P.S. Please keep in mind that Ryoma has never had a girlfriend before. He is completely oblivious to what is wrong, or right in a relationship...i am writing this story with that thought in mind. Not to mention, he is still pretty tennis obsessed.


	12. Chapter 12: Audibly Shaking

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Audibly Shaking**

Sakura left Ryoma's before he could ask about the bruises. He was not sure why, but it really bothered him that they were there. He sat waiting patiently for Seigaku tennis practice to end with Momo.

"Who exactly are you looking at?" Momo said as he cocked his eyebrow at Ryoma.

"No one, why?" Ryoma said not taking his eyes off the court.

"Just looks like you are focusing on the new girl, that's all." Momo said turning his attention back in front of him.

"I'm just waiting on her to get finished; she is practicing with us today." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"What the hell man. When was this decision made? Does Sakuno know?" Momo's face was now filled with concern.

"She begged me the other day since we are both competing in the same competition, so I finally gave in. We practiced yesterday at the dirt court, and I told her to stay after practice on school days. And now that you mention it, I don't think I have mentioned it to Sakuno." Ryoma was still speaking very calmly watching the different tennis matches finish up.

"You are going to be in so much trouble…what the hell are you thinking?" Momo said still staring at Ryoma.

"Why would I be in trouble, it's just tennis practice?" Ryoma now turned to look at Momo.

"_Because_ it's with another _girl_ who obviously _likes _you!" Momo could not believe how oblivious Ryoma was to what he was doing.

"Sakura doesn't like me; it's not like that…we are just practicing together for the same tournament." Ryoma said confidently.

About this time Sakura came running up the hill. She was covered in sweat, but smiling as she approached Ryoma.

"Hey! Want to go running before we start?" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah sure." Ryoma said standing up. "You coming Momo?" Momo shook his head no, and watched the two jog towards the track. Ryoma tossed his t-shirt on the ground by the gate on their way.

* * *

Sakuno was no longer in the dark about the situation. She approached Momo with a confused look on her face. She was gripping the towel around her neck at both ends.

"What's with that," she said nodding towards the direction of Ryoma and Sakura running side by side.

"Apparently Sakura is joining our extra training for the tournament her and Ryoma are in." Momo answered honestly. "He said they practiced yesterday too."

Sakuno's face crumpled momentarily. "Well I guess there isn't much I can do about it…I mean I am the captain of this team; I can't fight with another member over a boy. Not to mention it's not like anything is going on between them…I trust Ryoma. His head is so full of tennis that it would be impossible anyway. She may seem pushy, but her head seems to be filled with tennis too. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself not me." Momo said. "But I do think you are right. Ryoma didn't even realize he had done anything out of the way, that boy is pretty much clueless to anything but you and tennis." A smile crossed both Momo and Sakuno's faces.

* * *

[On the track] "Are you going to tell me about those bruises?" Ryoma finally asked Sakura as they were coming into their 3rd lab.

"Do you even really care Ryoma?" Sakura asked without turning her head to look at him. She knew those eyes of his would draw all of her darkest secrets out. _It's not like I'm even interested in this guy. The only reason I even talked to him was because his name is well known in the tennis scene and I knew practicing with him would improve my game. Why is it that I feel like I can tell him anything? I just want to play tennis; it's the only thing that keeps my mind off that disgusting man…_ Sakura thought to herself while waiting for Ryoma's answer.

"Yes, I care." Ryoma said assuredly. It took him a minute to realize that Sakura had stopped running.

"The man I live with gave them to me." Sakura said piercing his gold eyes with her gaze. Ryoma wasn't sure what to do now that he had his answer. He simply stood there staring at her quizzically. "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind, and I don't want your pity. If you want to help me at all then play tennis with me. Play tennis with me every day; don't let me have a moment to think alone. I want to play tennis till the moon is towering above me and that _man _is for sure asleep. You don't have to of course, but if you want to help then that is all that you can do." Sakura dropped her head and then continued to run ahead of Ryoma.

"I'll do it." Ryoma said catching up to her, "but I have one more question…" Sakura looked at him. "Why did you enter this competition?"

"Because it's the only way I can get away from him, from everything." Neither one of them said anything else after that; they simply finished their 15 laps in silence.

* * *

Sakuno decided to stick around after everyone else had left, just to confirm for herself that there was nothing to worry about between Sakura and Ryoma. She watched from the classroom as they practiced tirelessly. At one point Ryoma helped Sakura with a particular swing which meant they had to be very close, but neither one of them even slightly looked like cared. What bothered Sakuno the most was the watching Ryoma laugh. He was laughing harder than she had ever seen him laugh before. Sakuno finally noticed Momo packing his things to leave and she assumed that Ryoma and Sakura would be leaving too. Much to her surprise, they continued long after Momo left.

Sakuno watched for as long as she could before she knew she had to be home. She was now fully confident that there was nothing to worry about, but couldn't help but be curious as to how long they were going to train.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakura were lying on opposite sides of the court, both spread out on their backs. Suddenly Ryoma's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?' Ryoma said into the phone.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Sakuno said sweetly.

"I just finished practice with Sakura," Ryoma said. "What are you doing?"

"Just laying on my bed, were you going to tell me that you two were training together?" Sakuno tried to hide the small amount of irritation in her voice. She didn't want to be mad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should have told you…I didn't really think about it until Momo said something earlier. But I swear we are just practicing, there really is nothing going on…you can even ask her." Ryoma said trying to reassure her.

"It's ok. I trust you. I just wish you would have said something that's all." She paused for a moment. "Oh, by the way, Tezuka is coming home again. He will be in tomorrow night." Sakuno couldn't help but sound excited.

"That's cool. Maybe I'll get a chance to play him for some practice." Sakuno could hear some fumbling and some incomprehensible chatter. "Hey, let me get off here…I'm gonna help clean up and then head home ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Sakuno said.

"Of course. I love you. Good night." Ryoma said quickly.

"Love you too." And with that Sakuno hung up the phone.

* * *

Ryoma put his phone back in his pocket. He and Sakura quickly returned all the balls and equipment to their place in the shed. "Are you going to be ok? I mean, is it ok to go home now? We can do something else if we have too." Ryoma said as he zipped up his bad and put both his and hers over his shoulder.

"Nah, its ok…I'm sure he is asleep." Sakura turned around to see her bag resting on Ryoma's shoulder. "What are you doing, I can carry my bag."

"Don't worry about it; I'm walking you home so I'll carry it." Ryoma said opening the gate so they could leave.

"What the hell, I don't remember that being part of the deal…I don't _need_ you to walk me home, or carry my bag." Sakura said disdainfully.

"Look, I'm the only one who knows about all this right?" Sakura nodded. "Well then I should at least know where you live, that way if anything happens…you know…you can at least call me and I'll know where you are." Ryoma tipped his hat over his eyes.

Sakura was shocked. She wasn't really expecting this from anyone…ever. Instead of arguing, she simply walked out of the gate and led the way to her home. When they arrived all the lights were off inside. It was a small house, no more than two bedrooms, but it was only about a 10 minute walk from Ryoma's.

"Ok. I'm heading in. I'll see you tomorrow…and uh, thanks." Sakura said opening the gate in front of her house quietly. "For everything…" and she disappeared into the house.

* * *

Later that night, Ryoma's phone started to ring. He rolled over sleepily and looked at the clock. It read 2:15 am. He then looked at his phone, it was a private number. He thought about not answering, but he was opening the phone before he could even think more about it.

"Hello." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Ryoma?" A small female voice came through the speakers. "Ryoma, is that you?" It whispered again.

"Who is this?" Ryoma asked, a little more awake now.

"It's Sakura," the voice was now audibly shaking. She was crying…"I need…I need your help," no, she wasn't just crying; she was wincing in pain and having a hard time breathing too.

"I'm on my way." Ryoma said, leaping out of his bed and slamming through his door.

To Be Continued

* * *

P.S. Just to let everyone know…I will be writing more on Sakuno and Ryoma and Sakuno and Tezuka…so be patient! Thanks for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it


	13. Chapter 13: No Explanation Allowed

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**No explanation allowed**

It only took Ryoma 4 minutes at full sprint to get to Sakura's house. When he turned the corner onto her street he spotted a small dark figure slumped on the ground against the brick wall surrounding her home. When he got closer, he could see the disheveled shape Sakura was in. Without asking questions he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his house.

Once in his room, Ryoma flicked the overhead light on. Sakura's hair was damp with sweat, and was horribly tangled and out of place. Her cheeks were red with black mascara streaks from crying. Her shirt was ripped and there were scratch marks covering the tops of her breasts. There were visible rope burns on her wrists as well as finger shaped bruises. Her skirt had a few small rips near the edges. As Ryoma's eyes continued down his face turned pale white. There was a stream of dried blood coming from underneath her skirt that trailed down her left leg. She was barefoot, with her tennis shoes in one hand and her racket in the other.

Sakura didn't say anything; she simply fell into Ryoma's chest and started to cry.

Once she had calmed her breathing, Ryoma pulled her away from him "Stay right here." He said to her and left the room. After a few minutes he came back in and gently led her to the bathroom. Her eyes squinted under the bright light.

Ryoma finished ripping the front of her tank top and peeled it off of her back. He threw it in the trashcan. He then unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He was saddened by the sight in front of him. Sakura was standing forlorn and emotionless in her bra and panties. Finally, Ryoma unsnapped her bra and slid her panties down her legs. She remained silent. He scooped her naked body up and then slowly placed her in the hot bath that he had already run.

Once he had her in the tub, Ryoma began pouring water over the exposed parts of her body. He wet and washed her hair, used a rag to clean the make-up off her face, and scrubbed the blood from her inner thighs. Not once did an inappropriate thought cross his mind, he was too heartbroken…and from the looks of it, it didn't cross her mind for the same reason.

He got her out of the bath and helped her put on a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. He led her back to his room and set her down on the bed. Kneeling in front of her he decided to speak, "Tell me what happened."

With all the energy she could muster, Sakura tried to explain. "He saw you drop me off. He was waiting for me. When I got inside he called me a whore. He started to push me around. I was used to all that. I was even used to the touching, and fondling. This time he wanted more. I fought, but it wasn't enough. Ryoma…it hurt…it hurt so bad…I couldn't make him stop, but it hurt so bad….." She began to cry. Ryoma dropped his head.

"Just lay down. You're safe now." Ryoma said while pulling the covers over her. She grabbed his arm…

"Please lay with me…don't leave me…please," tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling all over. Ryoma crawled in the bed behind her and put his arm over her tiny waist. They laid in silence until they were both fast asleep.

* * *

[The next morning]

Sakuno stood at the entrance of Ryoma's room. Ryoma was sleeping with his arm still over Sakura's waist. She was curled in a small ball in front of him clinging to his arm. They looked peaceful. Sakuno noticed that Sakura was in one of Ryoma's t-shirts, and since her knees were not fully under the covers she could also see that she was in a pair of his boxers.

"What in the fuck is this?!" Sakuno couldn't help herself; the words escaped her mouth before she had time to think. Tears were cascading down her cheeks.

Ryoma stirred at the sound of Sakuno's voice. As soon as he moved his arm, Sakura woke as well. He sat up in the bed and climbed over Sakura. "What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here', what is _she_ doing in _your_ bed…in _your_ clothes!" Sakuno yelled through her tears. Ryoma turned his head to look at a sleepy eyed Sakura under his blankets.

"Look, It's not what you think Sakuno," He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "If you'd just listen to me I'd explain…" His voice got a little louder, but as soon as he said that Sakura's terrified eyes met his, she was now standing next to him.

He turned again to Sakuno, "Please Sakuno, it really isn't what you think, just let me explain…I love you, please" His eyes were set on hers, pleading with her to hear him out; but she couldn't bring herself to stay a moment longer. She ran. As fast as she could, she ran down the hall…out of the house…and down the street.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Ryoma's fist hit the wall beside him. Sakura jumped at the noise. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"No I'm sorry," Sakura said as tears started to swell in her eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to get you involved…I never should have called you…then you wouldn't have any problems with Sakuno."

"No. I'm glad you called. I will explain things to her later, but first you need to tell me _everything_ about this situation and how you got put in it and for how long." Ryoma pulled Sakura down so she was sitting on the bed beside him.

Sakura started from the beginning. She told him about the car accident that had killed her parents when she was 3. She told him all about the orphanage she was in till she was 7. She told him about the man who adopted her. She told him about how he started touching her when she was 12, how he had her start touching him when she was 13. She told him about how the only way she could get anything, even food or water, would be to act provocatively or to seduce the man into giving it to her. _That explains a lot_ Ryoma thought as she continued.

Then she told him about how tennis was her only talent, about how her parents played in college…about how she started playing when she was at the orphanage. She explained that when she turned 12 she would go to different tennis courts and play individually till it got dark outside so she wouldn't have to go home. Then she explained that when she would try to make him stop or refuse, he would tie her up or beat her in spots that clothes would hide. She divulged every dark secret she had while gazing into the golden embers before her.

Once she had finished, Ryoma sighed. "Ok. Don't worry. I'm going to call my dad. He is out of town with my mom, but they should be back next week. I'll be right back." He left Sakura sitting on the bed and headed into the living room. A few moments later he returned. "We are making up the guest bed for you. You're staying here."

"But…" The look on Ryoma's face made her stop before she could finish.

"We are going shopping, come on." Ryoma tossed her bra to her and then handed her a fresh shirt of his and a pair of his shorts. "This will have to do until we get done shopping ok?" Then he tossed her two wristbands to cover her wrists.

* * *

Sakuno couldn't drag herself to school. Instead she found herself sitting in Tezuka's empty hotel room. They already had it booked for him, and she had key since it was always the same room. She laid face down on the cool mattress and cried herself back to sleep. Sometime later she woke to the sound of Tezuka's soothing voice.

"Sakuno…Sakuno…Hey…are you ok? What are you doing here?" Tezuka was a welcome sight. His soft eyes reminded her of honey or caramel. Even with his face full of worry, he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Sakuno threw herself into Tezuka's lap and into his warm, welcoming arms.

"No. I'm not ok," Sakuno said into Tezuka's chest, "and I'm here because I wanted to see you, I needed you." She could hear Tezuka's racing heartbeat. She could feel his arms tightening around her. It was so nice. She snuggled her face deeper into his chest and breathed in heavily; taking in the sweet smell of some foreign colon and the sweet smell of Tezuka. "I need a drink." She said looking up at him. "Get me one, and I'll tell you all about it."

Tezuka smiled at Sakuno and removed her from his lap. He made his way to the bar and fixed her a drink. "Here you go, but not too much…now tell me what in the world happened."

Sakuno started her story. She told him how well things were going, then about the new girl showing up…about that girl and Ryoma practicing and being so much alike. Then she told him about what she saw that morning. By the time she was done, she had enough alcohol in her to be on the verge of drunk…yet still very in control.

"So that's what brought you here," Tezuka said sighing into his hands. He paused and sat in silence for a while. "You wanna dance?" He turned his face and smiled at Sakuno. Dancing was something they did together a lot. It always seemed to make her feel better, so he couldn't think of much else to do. He stood up and turned on the stereo, then extended his hand out to Sakuno.

"Well of course," Sakuno smiled taking his hand. They moved effortlessly together; twirling slowly around the room humming and singing different parts of the song. Sakuno started to press her slender body into Tezuka as the dance went on. She also pulled the pins from her hair in the middle of a spin letting her hair unravel with the motion of her twirling.

Finally, as the song and the dance were drawing to a close, Tezuka placed his hand on the small of her back and dipped her body down. Her hair grazed the floor, and her eyes locked on his. She moved one hand through his hair while the other stayed firmly on his neck. Then she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, and brought her lips centimeters from his.

"Don't you wish I was yours…" Sakuno whispered. Her voice was soft, tender, seductive, and full of lust…not love…just pure, heated lust.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Getting Caught**

Tezuka's body tingled at the words that rolled seductively off Sakuno's tongue. Her deep brown eyes gleamed with lust. _Is she drunk?_ Tezuka thought to himself as he held her body in the dipped position. He wanted her…bad.

Sakuno could see exactly what was going through Tezuka's mind. "No…I'm not drunk," she said with her lips now against his. She claimed his lips passionately, the way that Ryoma had once done to her. She ran her tongue over his soft lips, asking for permission to enter.

He let his mouth fall open. Their tongues danced along each other. She tightened her grip in his hair. Finally, he broke free from her kiss and stood her up. "Stop this Sakuno…" he said as he pushed her body gently away from his. Tezuka ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. "This isn't what you really want, and you know it." His voice was filled with frustration and pain.

While his eyes were focused on the hotel room floor, Sakuno slid her top off and dropped her skirt to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. They were lacy and thin, lavender in color. Her tennis tanned skin looked elegant against them. She stood in front of him and gave his shoulder a small push so that he would have to look up at her and expose his lap.

Tezuka's eyes fell on the almost naked Sakuno. They traveled up her long silky legs, passing over her lacy underwear that wrapped tightly around her delicate hips. Then then they studied her toned abdomen and slender waist, rising higher till her breasts were only inches from his face. She was breathtaking; her body was exactly how he dreamed it would be.

Sakuno placed her knees on the bed on either side of Tezuka's lap. She pushed her pelvis into his as she sat on his lap. She tugged his hair so that he would be looking into her eyes. "This is exactly what I want Tezuka…" she said as she stole his lips from him.

Tezuka couldn't hold back anymore. He ran his hands up and down her smooth skin. With one hand on her perfect behind, he gripped, pulling her hips even more into his body. The other hand traveled up her back and unsnapped her bra. At the same time Sakuno started to pull his shirt over his head. She then let her bra fall to the floor. Their lips only broke long enough for Tezuka's shirt to come off.

Sakuno began to grind herself against him as they kissed. It was driving him insane, and the low moans that escaped his lips were proof. Tezuka stood up quickly, taking Sakuno with him. He placed on her the bed below him and finished undressing them both.

He was lost in his love and her beauty; she was lost in her pain and her lust.

The next morning, Tezuka woke to soft kisses on his chest. Her lips felt like velvet rubbing against his abs. She ran her tongue along the line of his hip bone. Then she captured his mouth before he could speak. The passion between them grew. Once again they were lost in each other.

* * *

Later that day at tennis practice Sakura carefully observed her captain's wondering eyes. They were focused on a tall, older figure in another court helping with the boys' tennis practice. Eventually, Sakuno turned her head in the opposite direction long enough for Sakura to see the beat red hickey right above her collarbone. She knew it wasn't from Ryoma; he had stayed at home in his room all night. He didn't come out once, not even to talk to her. He was obviously upset about the situation between him and Sakuno.

Sakura couldn't help herself…she was furious. She gripped her racket tight and stormed over to Sakuno.

"You're fucking him aren't you?" Sakura yelled only a foot away from Sakuno. Sakuno turned and looked at her with disdain. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I can't believe that idiot even gives a _DAMN_ about you!" Sakura had everyone's attention now.

"He's the one who doesn't give a damn about me!" Sakuno yelled back in retaliation without thinking. "And since you are part of the problem, who the hell are you to say a damn thing about me?"

Ryoma and Momo noticed the commotion and headed towards the girls.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?! YOU THINK HE FUCKING SLEPT WITH ME?!" Sakura was screaming now…she stepped forward causing Sakuno to back up against the fence, she then slung her racket up aimed it at Sakuno's throat.

"YOU MUST NOT KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HIM! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CLAIM TO LOVE HIM?!" Ryoma and Momo slammed through the gate of the court. Ryoma was just about to seize Sakura's arm. "RYOMA WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT!"

Sakura's voice calmed a little and Ryoma's hand froze before touching her. She started to cry, but continued with no hesitation. "He saved my fucking life! He tried not to say anything out of concern for me! He worried himself to death all damn day trying to find a way to explain things to you. You wanna know what happened!? I was fucking _RAPED _and _BEATEN_ (Sakura used her free hand to pull up the wrist bands and then pull the neck of her shirt down revealing the scars and bruises) and he came to pick me up in the middle of night! He undressed me and put in a bath without even _THINKING_ about touching me! He even answered my selfish request by sleeping next to me so I wouldn't feel so alone! And you think he is the kind of guy who would _cheat _on you? You just go off and fuck this guy (she pointed her racket at Tezuka who was now standing to the side of them) without even giving him a chance to explain!?"

Tears were pouring out of Sakura's eyes. "Fuck you! He deserves someone _SO_ much better! If this screws him up before the tournament…I'll kill you" With that, Sakura lowered her racket, and walked off the court still in tears. Ryoma stood temporarily paralyzed at what he just heard. He looked at Sakuno who also had tears running down her face, and then to Tezuka who stood stunned. Then he tipped his hat down and jogged after Sakura who was heading off the grounds.

Sakuno slid her back down the fence. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them tight against her chest. In between sobs she muttered, "What have I done…What the _hell_ have I done?" Everyone stayed silent…no one even moved.

* * *

Ryoma finally caught up to Sakura. "HEY!" He yelled to her just before coming to her side. "Why are you crying?" He put his hands on her shoulders so she would stop walking and stand in front of him. After a moment of silence, Ryoma put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his… "_Why_ are you crying?" He asked again.

Sakura's tears slowed as she stared into Ryoma's beautiful golden eyes. They always seemed to comfort her. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft, small voice, "I saw the hickey, and her eyeing that guy…smiling and blushing at him…and I…I just lost it…" She looked ashamed as she tried to avoid Ryoma's gaze.

"It's ok. Just please stop crying… (he watched her face carefully for a minute) ok?" She nodded. "Good. I could use some training, you up for it?" Ryoma tried to force a small smile on his face, but he couldn't fool her…the pain behind his eyes was very evident.

"Yeah…sounds like a good idea," she said, also trying to force a smile across her face. The two walked next to each other quietly and headed towards the dirt court where they practiced before.

* * *

Eiji and Oishi entered the tennis courts only to find a bewildering scene. Everyone was standing around Sakuno, and she was rocking back and forth holding her knees.

"What the hell is going on?" Eiji whispered to Momo.

"Well, it seems that Sakuno slept with Tezuka because she misunderstood a situation between the new girl and Ryoma…when the new figured it out, she let Sakuno have it…in front of everyone." Momo was still in shock. The whole time he was worried about Ryoma and Sakura, he never thought Sakuno would be the one to do something with someone else.

"What the fuck man?" Eiji said, trying to stay quiet. The onlookers watched as Tezuka picked Sakuno up off the ground and held her to his chest. He announced practice was cancelled and then quickly carried her away.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15: Tears After Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

This chapter is going to focus primarily on Ryoma's POV after he found about Tezuka and Sakuno, the next chapter will be in the same time frame but focus on Sakuno's POV. (Just a heads up )

* * *

**Tears After Midnight**

Ryoma didn't say much while training with Sakura over the next few days. He also only showed up to Seigaku at the very end of tennis practice to pick her up. He didn't really outwardly act any different than his usual self, but Sakura knew something had to be wrong.

The tournament was drawing nearer; they only had 2 weeks left to train before the opening ceremony. Ryoma had decided that it was best if they trained _only _for the tournament from now on, and Sakura agreed.

"Ryuzaki," Sakura approached Sakuno for the first time in over a week, "I am going to be missing practice until after the national tournament is over, I have already received special permission from the coach…but I was told to notify you."

"Oh, ok," Sakuno couldn't bring herself to look at the small girl in front of her. Sakura began to walk away, "Hey! (Sakuno paused to rethink her words) is…Ryoma doing alright?" Sakuno asked in a very timid voice.

Sakura thought of about 100 things she would like to say to this _captain_ of hers, but she knew Ryoma wouldn't like it if she was just openly rude to her. Instead of answering, Sakura simply turned her face towards Sakuno and gave her a look that said 'don't you dare ask about him now you cheating slut.'

* * *

"Hey." Sakura said as she plopped down on the grass next to Ryoma. He was stretched out under a tree enjoying the breeze. "I let the school know that I would be training for the tournament so I wouldn't be at tennis practice until after it was over."

"Hmmm," Ryoma didn't raise his hat off his face.

"I had to talk to her…" Sakura said the last pronoun with an inflection of disgust.

Ryoma took the hat off his face and sat up so that he could be face to face with the tiny girl at his side. "You weren't mean were you?" He cocked one of his eyebrows up and waited for her response.

"No, I just gave her a dirty look (Sakura was speaking through pouted lips) I didn't say anything to her at all." _I knew he'd be pissed if I said something_ she thought. "You know, you really can talk to me about it. I mean you haven't said anything about all this since the day you found out. I'm… (she was not ok admitting this) worried about you." Her voice almost stuttered, and her cheeks flushed pink.

Ryoma put his hand on Sakura's flushed cheek, "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. If you want to help me at all then play tennis with me. Play tennis with me every day; don't let me have a moment to think alone. I want to play tennis till the moon is towering above me." He smiled at her gently after repeating her own words back to her.

They did just what Ryoma requested. The moon was high in the sky by the time they headed home. Once they got inside, they greeted Ryoma's parents who had returned from their trip the day before. After some light conversation and a few laughs, they sat down to eat together.

* * *

Sakura had an uncanny way of making Ryoma laugh. The time that they had spent together had brought them very close. Ryoma now noticed small things about this girl that he never could have notice before.

She was really nothing like what her attitude suggested. She turned from tough girl to whiney baby when she was frustrated, embarrassed, or sleepy. She always tucked her hair behind her ear (even if there was nothing really there to tuck) before she served. She would twirl the end of her pony tail constantly whenever she was thinking really hard about something.

Not only could she make him laugh, but he found it very easy to be around her. Something about her eyes, and the way she treated him made him feel very…comfortable and calm. He knew how tough she was, how strong she had to be for so many years. He wanted her to be able to show more of her true self. He wanted her to have a chance to be spoiled; to act like and be treated like a princess for the first time in her life.

He admired her strength and her courage…both of which he wished he currently had more of.

* * *

Something woke Sakura from her sleep…she pushed the "light" button on her sports watch and read the time [3:27 am]. She slid her legs through her sheets and placed them on the floor as she sat up on the edge of her bed. She released her long black hair from the lose ponytail it was in and ran her fingers through it sleepily. She stood up and made her way to bathroom, assuming that that was what compelled her to wake up. When she was half way down the hallway, she came to realize what it was that had actually caused her to stir from her slumber; there were sobbing sounds coming from Ryoma's room.

Sakura slowly and quietly opened the door to Ryoma's room. She slipped her bare legs inside, followed by the rest of her tiny (barely covered) body and shut the door behind her. She tip-toed her way over to the softly crying boy she had come to admire so much.

"Ryoma," she whispered in his ear, "Ryoma…wake up Ryoma…" She moved back just a little when he began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at her standing over him. She put both hands on either side of Ryoma's wet cheeks and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "It's ok, you were crying in your sleep so I came to check on you." She said in a very soothing, calm, tender voice.

Ryoma couldn't remember what he was dreaming about. All he knew was when he woke up he found Sakura's beautiful blue eyes looking down on him. Her hands felt soft and warm as she placed them on his cheeks. Her presence was so comforting, _when did I start crying _Ryoma thought as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

Once she knew he was ok, Sakura turned to leave the room. Ryoma reached up and grabbed her arm. He didn't want her to go…to be honest, she was the only thing keeping his broken heart together right now. "Please lay with me…don't leave me…please," Ryoma once again repeated her own words to her.

Without saying a word, Sakura climbed into Ryoma's bed. She placed herself as far up on his pillow as she could go, and put her arm out for him to lie on. He quickly accepted her silent invitation and laid his head on the soft skin of her small arm. She leaned down and brought the blankets up to cover them both. She pulled Ryoma into her, allowing him to now rest his head on her chest. She then wrapped both her arms around him. Ryoma returned the gesture by slipping one arm under her waist and throwing the other over the top of her. He hugged his new bedmate tight, and for some reason he found himself unable to hold back the tears any longer.

Ryoma's heart was shattered. He felt like a huge whole had been dug into his soul. He missed Sakuno. He loved her so much. He couldn't get her scent, her touch, her kiss, out of his mind. He wanted to hold her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the memories of her calling out for Tezuka; the memories of her smile when the two of them played on the tennis court; the memories of how happy she always looked when she was with him, and how her voice changed every time she talked about him. He had been holding these tears in for so long…and they burned as they fell from his eyes; each drop seemingly tied to one of the broken fragments of his heart pulling them one by one out of the depths of his soul.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16: Can we talk?

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Can we talk?**

Tezuka, still carrying the shaking Sakuno, unlocked the door to his hotel room. He pushed his way inside and laid her down on the unmade bed. Sakuno buried her face into the pillow and drew her knees up to her chest. Tezuka let out a sigh, and pulled the covers over her small body. He left the bedroom and shut the door behind him leaving Sakuno to her thoughts.

The bed was cool against her hot skin. The pillows smelled of her shampoo, Tezuka's cologne, and sex. Tears again began to fall down her already chapped cheeks as she breathed in the scents around her.

She felt horrible for a number of reasons; one, she slept with Tezuka…twice; two, she did it without giving Ryoma a chance to explain; and three, she slept with Tezuka knowing her heart belonged to someone else, and his heart belonged to her. She also felt like shit for not trusting Ryoma, for just assuming the worst. Even the fact that she thought horrible things about Sakura made her feel like an awful person.

The look on Ryoma's face was burned into her mind. He looked as if someone had shot him through the chest. She replayed the awful scene in her head, letting the 'all too honest' words that Sakura said lash into her heart.

Through her glazed eyes she saw Tezuka reenter the room. He crawled into the bed behind her and pulled her into him tightly. This made her wounds bleed even more profusely. "I'm so sorry Tezuka." Her words came out slowly and quietly; they carried an enormous amount of pain, and sorrow with them as they rolled off her tongue.

Tezuka didn't answer her; he simply tightened his grip around her and laid his chin on the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep, still crying.

* * *

Over a week passed without a word from Ryoma or Sakura. Sakuno was detached from reality and the short glimpses she would catch of him when he came to pick _her_ up only put more gashes in her soul. Finally, Sakura approached her.

"Ryuzaki, I am going to be missing practice until after the national tournament is over, I have already received special permission from the coach…but I was told to notify you."

"Oh, ok," Sakuno didn't want to look at the small girl in front of her. When Sakura began to walk away, an overwhelming desire came over her, "Hey! (Sakuno paused to rethink her words) is…Ryoma doing alright?" She asked in a very timid voice.

The look that Sakura gave her told her not to say anything else. She wasn't surprised. She was sure Sakura hated her now. She could remember the pain that was plastered on Sakura's face while she screamed at her in tears. As much as she wished it, there was no way Sakura was lying about what she said. She watched as Sakura made her way off grounds, undoubtedly heading to wherever Ryoma was.

Practice went by quickly. She felt bad for going back to Tezuka after all she had put him through, but she still wanted to be with him. He always made her feel better, and she didn't have anyone else to go to.

* * *

"Hey." She said as she set her bag on the ground by the door.

"Hey. How was your day?" Tezuka was sitting on the couch in the main area of the hotel room.

"It was long…I spoke with Sakura." Sakuno sat down on the other end of the couch and then laid her head down on his lap.

He looked down at her, "How did that go?" His voice was flat, almost unconcerned. It would make sense if he held a little contempt for her considering she had been avoiding talking about the situation for the past week.

"She told me that she wouldn't be coming to practice anymore till after the tournament, and since he wasn't there to pick her up…I'm guessing he was waiting for her somewhere else." Sakuno had her eyes closed; it was hard to look at Tezuka's face. She wasn't sure if she could look at him the same.

Tezuka rubbed his fingers through her hair; she could feel his eyes still on her. "Please look at me." He said in a soft, soothing tone.

She hesitated for only a moment before opening her eyes. She really did love Tezuka, just not the way he wanted her too. She tried to force a smile onto her face.

"I know you are in love with him Sakuno. I knew that when we slept together…" he paused to study her expression, "please don't act any different towards me. I want you to know that I love you, and that I will wait for the day you love me in return if it ever comes…so until then, just love me the way you always have…and stop treating me like you used and abused me ok?" His voice was calm, and so sincere.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I really am _ssoooo_ sorry. I never meant to do this to you…I never ever want to cause you any pain…you're the only person I can come to…I don't want to lose you…I'm so sorry…I really am." Sakuno couldn't hold back the anguish she was feeling, she was now crying hard.

"I told you it was ok, it's going to be ok…" Tezuka drew her up and into his lap so her face would be against his chest.

"Oh Tezuka…what have I done? I love him so much! I just want to apologize…I want him to love me again! What am I supposed to do?" She was borderline hysteric now.

"I don't know what you should do Saki…I just don't know," he rocked her in his arms till she was finally asleep.

* * *

A few more days slipped by, and every time she slept, it was always the same. All she could dream about was Ryoma. When she was awake, he was the only thing on her mind. She missed him. Her heart was longing to kiss him, to touch him. She wanted so bad to be back in his arms staring at his smile. She was in love with him, she always had been. She knew approaching him before the tournament might mess him up, and she didn't want to do that…but if she went on without talking to him much longer, she was sure that she would break down completely.

She decided that talking to him now, before the competition got any closer would be best. That way he would still have time to pull himself together before the opening ceremony. Late one evening, Sakuno made her way to Ryoma's house.

When she was close enough to the window to get a good look inside, she stopped to study the view. Sakura and Ryoma were sitting at the table, still in their training clothes. She guessed his parents must have already gone to bed since she couldn't spot them. She couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but she saw Sakura suddenly stand up and slam both her palms onto the table. She was visibly annoyed, and Ryoma was laughing. She watched as Sakura picked up her fork and flung food right into Ryoma's face.

Ryoma stood up and wiped his face. Sakura squealed loud enough for even Sakuno to hear while standing outside. Ryoma and Sakura began a game of tag that didn't last very long. Ryoma caught her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming in protest, but he did not put her down. He carried Sakura into some unknown part of the house and then returned alone to clean up the mess.

Sakuno mustered up all her courage and made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited with her head down. Within seconds, Ryoma opened the door.

"Sakuno?" He stood there shocked, unable to believe she was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Sakuno didn't want to see his face, but she raised her eyes to meet his anyway.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17: It's Not That Simple

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**It's not that simple**

The door was not open very far. Sakuno couldn't really see much past Ryoma's broad chest. She wondered how long he was going to stand there in shock. _Maybe I shouldn't have come_ Sakuno thought, but before she could apologize and excuse herself she noticed Ryoma's body launch forward with enough force for him to have to catch his balance on the door frame.

"Hey! Who's here?" Sakura had jumped onto Ryoma's back so that she could see who the uninvited guest at this hour was.

Sakura's arms were wrapped tightly around Ryoma's neck and shoulders. Her long arms draped down his chest. Her bare legs clung to his waist and crossed in front of him. Her face, which was directly next to Ryoma's, had an expression of surprise mixed with worry. "Oh! It's you…" there it was again, that arrogant but not rude tone of voice that only she and Ryoma could pull off.

Ryoma opened the door a little wider as he turned to talk to Sakura who had just slid her body off of his. "What the _hell_ are you thinking? You nearly knocked me out the door…you could have given the both of us injuries," Ryoma was scolding her…_well this is a surprise_ Sakuno was in shock, he then continued, "it is too close to the tournament for you to be playing around like that. We have had this conversation." Sakura pushed her lips out to a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. Ryoma let out a long sigh, "Look, just get in my room…I'll be there in a minute, we have a lot of English left to go over."

"Aaaahhhhuuuugggg," The tough girl Sakura melted into a whiney innocent girl right before Sakuno's eyes, "I…Don't…Waaaannnnnaaaa!" She was in full 3 year old mode now.

"No, no, no…I told you just because we took you out of school to train for the competition didn't mean that you could slack off. Now get your ass in my room and I'll be in there in a minute." _How did this happen?_ Sakuno was thoroughly confused…it was like an older brother scolding a little sister.

Sakura and Ryoma paused for a short moment. It looked like they were talking to each other with their eyes. Finally, Sakura spun herself around, still pouting, and disappeared down the hallway stomping her feet and slamming a hidden door behind her.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ryoma turned back to Sakuno and opened the door to invite her in, "she gets that way sometimes, and I swear it's like raising a 3 year old. Please, come in and take a seat." He was so…calm, and polite. _Was he even missing me at all_ the thought made Sakuno shrink into herself just a little as she walked into the house.

She sat on the plush white couch and stared at the matching one across from it. Ryoma soon returned from the kitchen with two cups of fresh tea. He sat on the opposing couch and looked into Sakuno's deep brown eyes.

"What did you want to talk about Sakuno…" Ryoma spoke without taking his off her. It felt like he was prying right into her soul. She wiggled under his intense glare.

"Well…I…I, uh…we haven't spoken since…well…you know…_that_ happened…and I…I just, couldn't take it anymore…I didn't want to leave things like…_this_ (she gestured with her hand moving between two of them)" Her voice was shaking, _since when was he so intimidating? Is this how other people feel when they talk to him _other small thoughts were swirling in her head at the same time.

Ryoma put his elbows on his knees, tipped his head down, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what there is to say Sakuno." His words put a deep cut in her heart.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma…I…I didn't know…I was sure that you and her…I mean after seeing the two of you like that…(she stumbled over her own words)…I'm just…so sorry…I love you so much," she started to cry, "I miss you…I miss _us_…I NEVER meant to hurt you…I was just so confused…and I wanted you to know how sorry I am…I understand if you never want to see me again…and it really is terrible of me to do this to you right before a tournament…but I…I just need you to know…I needed to tell you that I am in love with you…you and only you…"

She was crying too much to be understood now. She was sitting up straight, with her hands over her face. Her small shoulders were trembling as she cried, "I'll go now," she mumbled through her fingers. She stood up and headed for the door.

Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, but Ryoma put one palm on the door level with her face to stop her from opening it. She turned to face him, eyes wide with astonishment. She dropped her other hand away from her face and stood in front of him, tears still dripping off her cheeks.

Ryoma put his free hand on her face. His fingers were barely in her hair, right near her ear. He gently ran his thumb under her eye, wiping away the lingering droplets. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, filled with what could only be described as sorrow. There was no tongue dancing, or heated passion…just his tender lips against hers.

He pulled away from her, and opened the door. "I love you Sakuno," his words were saturated in sadness, "but I…I just can't do this right now…I'll…call you when I can." With that, Sakuno stepped backwards outside the house. She watched a few tears fall from his eyes as he slowly shut the door in front of her.

* * *

Ryoma wiped away the fresh tears. He made his way into his bedroom. Sitting at the desk was his saving grace. Sakura turned to see him when she heard the door. He stepped in and pressed his back against it, closing the door quietly. Her deep blue eyes studied him as she approached.

She put both her tiny hands on his face, "Ryo…are you ok?" Her voice struck a calming cord within him. Oh what would he do without her…Ryoma threw his arms around her and crossed them over her back.

"I'm fine…now…" he said embracing her. "Let's go smack a ball around…"

* * *

Sakuno couldn't believe what just happened. She was too…too…shocked to cry anymore. She ran her finger over her warm lips. He kissed her. He kissed her, and he cried…she walked aimlessly down the street, her mind somewhere in the clouds.

Once she reached the hotel room, she pressed her back against the door, closing it quietly. Tezuka wasn't back yet and the room was too quiet for comfort. Sakuno laid herself down on the couch, not sure she could even make it to the bedroom. She stared into space, not really focusing on anything.

Her mind was running wild…_was that how those two always were with each other? Does he really still love me? Why would he kiss me like that? He was so…sad… Did I hurt him that bad? Will he actually even call me? I never want to see him like that again. His beautiful golden eyes were so empty, his expression was so sad…and that kiss…it had so much pain and sorrow in it, _tears were now falling once again. _I did that to him…I gave him that awful expression…I put that pain in his heart…I caused that emptiness behind his eyes…_these thoughts caused a complete meltdown…she hated herself even more now than before. Thank God she was tired, a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Ryoma asked Sakura after their late night rally. They were both lying in his bed, facing the ceiling.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Sakura already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Yes." Ryoma was confident; he _was_ in love with her…that is what made this so hard.

"Then there is your answer…" Sakura wanted Ryoma to be happy, she couldn't stand seeing him the way he was now.

"It's not that simple, and you know it," he finally turned his head to look at her.

Sakura rolled onto her side, facing him, and supported her head with her hand. "Yes it is that simple Ryo…this tournament is coming closer every day…you know as well as I do that we will be leaving soon…you LOVE her, and she obviously LOVES you…I don't agree with what she did, as a matter of fact it…nevermind…let's not go there…the point is I cannot deny that that girl is in love with you…be with her Ryo…before it's too late, or I know you will regret it. Forgiving is as easy as you make it…"

Sakura reached over him and slipped her hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. She searched through his address book and pulled Sakuno's number up_. _She put his phone in his hand and crawled off his bed. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "just press the call button Ryo…" she said in his ear before leaving the room.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18: The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**The nightmare**

The skin on her palm started to tingle. At first she didn't really notice it, but it got more and more intense. Finally, just before her chance was up, Sakuno realized it was her phone vibrating. She flipped open the phone and put it to her ear without even looking to see who it was.

She rolled onto her back, still on the cool couch, and put her hand over her eyes, "hello?'

"Sakuno…come back…" this voice, she knew this voice… "Please come back."

Sakuno quickly sat up realizing who it was on the other end of the phone. "Ryoma? Is that you? What did you say, I'm sorry, I was asleep."

"Yes, it's me…and I asked you to come back over…" his voice sounded like silk coming through the speaker. It's not that his voice wasn't always low and sexy, but this time was different…It was overly low and smooth.

"Ok. I'm on my way" Sakuno stood up and left the room without even putting on shoes.

* * *

A few minutes later she was back in front of his house. She was now awake enough to realize what mess she was. She had NO shoes, NO jacket, and she was in her pajamas; not to mention she didn't even brush her hair before leaving. _Good lord…I must look like a thousand types of fucked up_ she sighed and very quietly turned the doorknob.

The entire house was dark; the only source of light was coming from beneath a door somewhere down the hallway. She decided that was probably where she was supposed to go, so she tip-toed in that direction.

Ryoma beat her to opening the door; he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside his room. Sakuno made a move to shut the door behind her but was stopped, "No. Don't shut it all the way, leave it cracked open just a bit." He whispered as he pulled her too him.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was, at 1:30 in the morning, standing in _his _room and in _his_ arms. He was shirtless, and his skin felt so good against her. It almost made her forget that she had walked over without shoes or a jacket. He noticed however, "I didn't mean for you to try and freeze yourself to death before you got here…"

Ryoma leaned down and gripped her almost bare ass with his hands and lifted her up off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to ask what was happening, but she was afraid that he would stop if she did.

Every nerve in her body was oversensitive prior to his warm skin caressing her, so as he rubbed his hands over her thighs she trembled with pleasure.

Their faces were only inches apart. Sakuno tangled her fingers into his hair and let her forearms rest on his shoulders. She placed her forehead against his to try and help herself get a grasp on the situation.

_God he looks soooo good_ Sakuno thought to herself as she glanced down his body. His hair was a perfect disaster, each strand falling in just the right place. His breathtaking golden eyes were glimmering in the dim light of the room. His muscular chest and arms looked best when they were completely exposed, the way they were right then. His shorts hung low on hips, just low enough to drive her insane…._DAMN he looks so so sooooo good!_

Before she could compose herself, he had her on her back on his bed. He was kissing her, passionately. There was no sadness in these kisses, just pure passion. Her body reacted appropriately moving into him, coaxing him to continue.

He loved the way her body moved with his. Being with someone you're in love with is effortless. Every small noise she let escape caused his nerves to light on fire. He didn't want to think about anything accept how much he loved her, and how good her body felt against his in this moment. He broke from there intense kiss, "Let's just start over…" he whispered to her, she agreed with a nod.

Her long brown hair was scattered across his pillows and blankets. Her deep brown eyes glistened with the moonlight from the window. Her silky tanned skin felt cool under his hands. Her breasts moved quickly with her breathing. He pressed his lips against her flat stomach, making her convulse a little beneath him.

Sakuno had already lost herself in a world of pleasure and bliss by the time their clothes started coming off. She was so in love with him. Being with him felt so right, and that was all she wanted to focus on.

* * *

Sakuno woke up to the most terrifying sound she had ever heard. She sat up quickly in the bed. Ryoma was already out the door of his room. She slung herself out from under the covers and ran down the hallway behind him.

Ryoma slammed through the door at the end of the hall and slid to his knees beside the guest bed. Sakuno was heartbroken by what she witnessed.

Sakura's tiny body was arched upwards off the mattress. She was gripping the sheets below her as tight as she could. She was screaming in pain and fear. It was like nothing Sakuno had ever heard before. Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body was covered in sweat.

Ryoma had both hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her trembling body. Sakuno couldn't handle it anymore, tears started to fall from her eyes too. "What are you doing?!" She said to Ryoma as she climbed on the bed next to the screaming girl. Sakuno pulled the terrified Sakura into her arms. She laid the young girl's face on her warm chest and started to rock her back and forth. "Go get me ice chips, a rag, and a bowl of cold water!" She barked the instructions at Ryoma without taking her eyes away from Sakura.

"Shhhh, its ok….shhhh…shhh…shhhhhh, you're safe now…it's just a dream…shhh…shhh…" Sakuno repeated as she continued to rock Sakura back and forth. Sakura clung desperately to Sakuno's shirt. She was crying hysterically, and shaking uncontrollably.

Ryoma reentered the room with the items Sakuno had requested. _So this is why he didn't want the door all the way shut last night_ Sakuno thought as she wrung out the excess water from the fresh rag.

She patted Sakura's face and neck and chest gently with the cool rag. She then slipped a small piece of ice into her mouth, still rocking her and repeating the same calming words. Sakura's body finally started to calm…her tears slowed and she remained asleep against Sakuno's chest.

* * *

After another few minutes, Sakuno carefully laid Sakura back in the bed. She climbed out and covered the sleeping girl up. She and Ryoma then quietly slipped out of the room. It was now 7:15 am.

"Does that happen often?" Sakuno sat down at Ryoma's desk. "Is that why you always leave your door cracked?"

"It happens almost every night…sometimes more than once in a night. She usually sleeps with me, but because it was her who talked me into calling you back over…she decided to sleep in her room…" Ryoma was visibly distressed. He hated seeing her like that, her nightmares broke his heart.

"That poor girl, whatever she went through must have been terrible." Sakuno lowered her head; she too was heartbroken thinking about what could have happened to make her have a nightmare like that.

"It was." Ryoma put a clean shirt on, and searched for his jeans. "If she is in my bed, I can calm her before she gets out of control, but if she is her bed I can't get too close…a man crawling into bed with her in the midst of all that may actually cause her enough fear to kill her. I'm glad you were here, I couldn't have calmed her the way you did…thanks"

This love he had for the girl in the next room amazed Sakuno. She never knew he was capable of a love like that. She knew he was _in love_ with her…but his love for Sakura was different…it was…unconditional and never-ending. Now the older brother/younger sister relationship she witnessed started to make more sense.

"You must really love her…" Sakuno couldn't help but say it out loud.

"Yes…I do…but it's not like _that_…" Ryoma was glaring in Sakuno's direction.

"I know…I can tell…it's different from the way you love me." She wanted Ryoma to know that she believed him. She wanted to assure him that she understood.

They crawled back in the bed and laid there talking, and staring at each other. Suddenly, after about 2 hours, Ryoma's door creaked open. In walked Sakura. Her eyes were sleepy and barely open; and she was carrying her pillow against her chest.

"This happens all the time too," Ryoma whispered and smiled to Sakuno. He scooted the both of them over so that the outside of the bed would be open. Sakura climbed in and laid her head on Ryoma's chest.

"So you pushed the call button…" Sakura smiled meekly against Ryoma's skin.

"Shut up, my Hana, before you piss me off," Ryoma ran his fingers through her long black hair. (Hana means blossom or flower)

* * *

The three of them stayed like that for about another hour. Sakuno finally broke the peace, "Well I'm going to go cook breakfast, you two stay here…I'll come get you when it's done." Her voice echoed off the walls as she wiggled her way out of the bed. She was happy; she liked being a part of Ryoma and Sakura's seemingly impenetrable world. She knew they had a connection she could never break or be a part of, and she knew in the tennis world…the two of them were on a whole different level, but she wanted to be a part of their lives…BOTH of their lives.

Sakura and Ryoma only stayed put for about another thirty minutes. The mouthwatering aromas coming from the kitchen were too much to stay away from. They both sat down at the table and watched as Sakuno briskly moved about with absolute skill. She sat hot coffee down in front of them both and told them to give her just a few more minutes.

"Thank you, by the way," Sakura's cheeks were tinged pink. God how she hated to be sweet. "I really am glad you were here this morning, sorry you had to see that."

"No! I'm glad I was here, I am glad I could help, please don't apologize…I should apologize for just jumping in like that without your permission." Sakuno was panicky, leaning in to Sakura so she could see her sincerity.

"Let's just not mention it, ok?" Sakura avoided Sakuno's deep brown eyes, she was very embarrassed.

After breakfast, Sakuno cleaned the kitchen while watching the two tennis prodigy's from the window. _I feel like I could get used to this_ she thought to herself before a daunting revelation pulled her back into reality _I only have a few short weeks left to see this…before both of them will be gone_ her head dropped and a few tears fell down her face, falling into the sink full of dishwater.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19: Fleeting Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

A/N: This will be written from a Sakuno POV, meaning I will be writing directly as her…I thought I should mention this since it is a different style than the earlier chapters. I thought that this might help really emphasize Sakuno's feelings…if it is terrible, please tell me so that I will never attempt it again. Thanks so much!

**Fleeting Memories**

I clearly remember the day I entered their world. A world that was impenetrable to anyone other than me. Their world was filled with tennis and themselves…nothing else. They were stunning; both my amazing boyfriend and the tortured girl whom he adored so much. Watching them was almost like watching falling stars; stunning glimpses of overwhelming light, bright beautiful burning balls of fiery passion dancing just out of my reach.

* * *

Day 1 in their world

The morning started as usual with the three of us sleeping soundly, desperately trying to avoid the blinding sunlight beaming in on us from the window. I cannot for the life of me figure out how Ryoma was able to sleep so peacefully. I clung to one side of him with my face using his chest as a pillow and Sakura curled her tiny body around the other side of him. Her breath was warm and sweet; I could feel it lightly blowing over my lips as she lay sleeping on the other side of his chest.

I made breakfast while she and Ryoma started their morning run. I loved cooking, but cooking for them was much more rewarding. They were so dedicated and passionate when it came to their training and watching them smile while eating the food I prepared was more than I could ever ask for.

Sakura would bring the most perfect smile to Ryoma's usually stoic face. I wanted to thank her for that more than anything. The day progressed smoothly. I enjoyed watching them train…the looks in their breathtaking eyes were enough to make my heart flutter. How did I manage to miss how beautiful Sakura was? I mean I was always aware that she was pretty, but seeing her next to the man I loved so much…you could really see how gorgeous she was.

The three of us joked and laughed sitting on the grass eating the lunches I had prepared after breakfast. Then Sakura and I played a match, that way she could practice playing against another female. I almost lost focus several times under her intense gaze from across the court, but I played surprisingly well against her…I lost no doubt, but I expected that much.

The best part about playing her was that her ferocity was kind of contagious…I don't think I had ever had so much of a desire to play tennis before in my life. The three of us played until the sun was far past gone. My body ached all over, and I swear I was going to die from exhaustion; but those two could have kept playing for hours…I could see it in their shinning eyes.

* * *

Day 2 in their world 

Sakura fell asleep in her bedroom, so I made sure to keep both doors cracked just in case. I laid my aching body across Ryoma's soft down feather comforter. The sweet scent of his shampoo migrated from the bathroom across the hall where Ryoma was showering and into the bedroom through the crack I left open.

When he walked in the room, I felt my heart melt at the sight of him. I had seen him completely naked many times, but he still managed to take my breath away by just walking into the room. I could have stared at him forever if he hadn't caught me oogling over him so quickly. The blood rushed through my veins and pooled in my cheeks when he gave me that teasing smile of his. The closer he got, the more my heart pounded. I was absolutely sure he could hear it…hell the neighbors could probably hear it to…damn my heart and it's stupid pounding.

Ryoma crawled on top of me. His body completely devoured mine when it came to size. I felt so small laying there underneath him. When his soft lips pressed into mine I could feel my lower body tense…it ached pleasurably for him…it always did this when he kissed me. His hands brushed against my face as they made their way to my long hair, my skin tingled under them.

His kisses became much more intense, and my body moved without my consent. Damn my body…it and my mind were on different planes of reality. He moaned into my mouth as I pressed my hips against him. Just that small noise alone set my entire body on fire. All of my senses were heightened. It felt like hot wax when his hands traveled up and down my ribs and breasts. His tongue on my neck now felt like molting lava against my skin.

At this point I lost consciousness; my body had completely given into him as my mind boiled over in the pleasure of his every move.

* * *

Day 3 in their world

Sakura insisted we have a sleepover of sorts; just the two of us girls, together in her bedroom. I knew she was right when she said Ryoma deserved at least one night to toss and turn in bed, and I loved the idea of spending some time with her; however, Ryoma looked a little bit like a sad puppy when we left him to sleep alone. Hehehehe…he was so cute.

Sakura was so out of my league…the longer we talked, the more I realized it. She completely captivated me. She was strong, incredibly strong…and I don't mean she had a killer right hook _although apparently she did judging by the bruise she gave Ryoma one day when he pissed her off during practice. _What I meant was that her heart and soul were strong. Her personality, when she wasn't hiding behind her usual Ryoma-like complex, could easily overtake an entire room within seconds. She was smart and funny and kind.

She also never had a chance to be a child; I learned this from studying her closely and learning about her as she spoke. She could be incredibly cute and immature. I understood now why Ryoma made it a point to treat her like a princess…he knew she deserved it and never had a chance to have it. He wanted to give that to her; a chance to be a kid…and without him realizing it, she just naturally _became_ his princess so he naturally treated her like one.

When she erupted into a nightmare that night, it broke my heart all over again. It didn't get out of control, but it pained me to watch her writhe in pain…then cower in fear…and then cling to me in tears like I was sure to fade away at some point.

* * *

Day 4 in their world

The three of us played tag that day. Of course it was Sakura's idea, but I thought it sounded fun…so with combined begging and two sets of puppy eyes, there was no way Ryoma could have said no.

It was so much fun; Ryoma chased us all throughout the park near the tennis courts where we practiced. He caught Sakura first. She squealed in delight when he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Watching them like that made my heart quiver with joy, I was almost envious of the way he looked at Sakura, treated Sakura…loved Sakura; but he was quick to remind me of my place in his heart. With her still over his shoulder in a fit of endless beautiful sounding giggles, he quickly caught me by the waist with his forceful arm, pulling me into him and meeting my gaze with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Day 5 in their world

Our free time together was getting close to coming to an end. My heart felt heavier than usual when I woke that morning. As I peeled my eyelids open I was greeted by a breathtaking view. Sakura's bright blue eyes were watching me…her small impeccably beautiful face wore a dazzling smile. Next to her eyes were Ryoma's burning golden embers, staring at me as well. His stunning face also wore a dazzling smile. They were both sitting on the floor with their arms crossed on the edge of the bed. Both their chins rested on the back of their forearms and their heads tilted perfectly against each other. They were the perfect sight…the most fascinating, captivating, breathtaking people I had ever seen, and I was in their world.

* * *

Day 6

Today is my last day of freedom with them. Tomorrow is the opening ceremony. It's not that I won't get to see them. I could even stay in their hotel room with them if I wanted…but they will have schedules and meetings and interviews. We already planned my role in the tournament. I will watch each of their matches…bouncing back in forth between the two to let them know how the other one is doing since their paths may only cross once or twice in the day. I am looking forward to that, watching them play is like watching a never-ending dance of determination.

I just finished packing up the lunches. I better hurry back to the tennis courts, I am sure those two are starving. Do I have everything? Chopsticks…check, three perfect lunches…check, cooler with drinks…check, blanket to sit on…check. I think I'm good…all ready to go.

Here they are, my angels, sitting against a tree. Ryoma's back is leaning against the tree trunk, his head tilted to the side, eyes closed, breathing steadily. One leg is raised with his knee bent, the other is extended out. Sakura's back is partially against Ryoma's chest; her long black hair gently flowing in the breeze covering his shirt. She is resting one arm on the arm he has wrapped around her abdomen, and the other is lying over his thigh. His head is resting on hers, and they are both sound asleep. And in the hands of these two captivating creatures resting on Sakura's abdomen is a bright green tennis racket gently lying on top of a bright red one.

I can feel the hot tears coming. My heart feels like it is ripping into shreds. It hurts…it hurts so bad…it burns. I know I am a part of their world, but they feel so…so far away from me…so out of my reach…I don't want them to go…

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20: Intimidation

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

A/N: sorry it took so long. i needed to re watch some of the POT episodes to get myself in the right frame of mind for the 'tournament' section of this story. anyway, here is the latest chapter...i'll be writing more soon...i'll try not to make the tournament section more than 3-4 chapters...let me know what you think!

**Intimidation**

"The day of the opening ceremony is always such a pain in the ass," Ryoma grumbled to the lively girl attached to his back. Sakura was as bubbly as ever; peeking her head over the top of his to get the best view of everything.

Reporters were having a field day with the sight of the top male player in the under 21 division carrying the prospected top female in the under 21 division on his back. The rumors and theories had already started, and they hadn't even made it out of tournament court facility yet.

Still, Sakura _insisted_ on having him carry her around so she could see everything better. She was completely oblivious to the camera flashes, as well as Ryoma's annoyed expression. All he wanted to do was get to the hotel and away from the media as fast as he could.

"Hang the hell on my Hana! It's gonna get a little bumpy!" Before she could even mumble half a word, Ryoma bolted through the crowd…sprinting out of the tournament center and to the hotel that was right across the street.

* * *

Ryoma slammed open the door to their room, breathing heavily…gasping for air. Sakuno, who was in the kitchen with dinner almost ready, jumped a foot in the air…dropping her wooden spoon on the ground.

"_JEEEZZZZ!_ You two almost gave me a damn heart attack! What on earth were you running from?" Sakuno was gripping the countertop, her big brown eyes still trying to recover from the initial shock.

"Short shit here insisted on a piggyback ride so she could see everything, and those pesky ass reports were having a damn field day." Ryoma reached both his hands back and grabbed Sakura under both arms. With one quick motion he detached her from his back and flipped her over his shoulders. She landed on the couch with a _thump_.

Ryoma leaned his face down to meet her upside down gaze, his expression read: 'severely irritated'. "We have to be careful about how we are seen together Hana (remember this is his nickname for her-it translates to blossom or flower)…we are going to be plastered all over the media for at least a month, probably more. Everyone is going to think we are together!"

Sakuno couldn't help but burst into laughter. She hunched her body over the counter gripping her side. "I'm…I'm…sorry…it's just that…he is so right…I even thought that you two were together once…you guys really do look like the perfect couple…but if…if they only knew…the way you guys _really_ were…" All of her words were spaced with gasps of laughter.

It took only half a second before Ryoma and Sakura joined in on the laughing. Considering their current positions – Sakura on her back on the couch with her heading hanging off the edge, hair lying in a puddle on the floor and Ryoma leaned into her upside down face pointing at her and scolding her like an old man – it was kind of funny to think about them in a serious relationship.

* * *

Despite all the begging and pleading, after dinner Sakuno decided to go home. "Both of you need to get some serious rest, if you thought today was long…tomorrow is going to be worse. And Sakura, this is your first big tournament; it is going to take some time to get used to the pace. Now, I will be here at 8:00 am sharp with breakfast…I have set all four alarms (two of which she brought with her, knowing their habits of sleeping in allllll to well) for 7:00. Ill expect you up, showered, and dressed when I get here. Then after we eat, we will begin our morning warm-ups." She gave Ryoma a kiss, and shut the door behind her.

Sakuno pretty much served as their manager. She took care of their diets, set up their training menus, made sure they had everything they needed, and she even carried around a planner with their schedules in it. Since they had access to all the facilities training equipment, she refused to let her little slackers miss out on the chance to utilize all of it properly.

* * *

The next morning Sakuno unlocked the hotel room at exactly 8:00 am. She grinned ear to ear when she walked in and saw them. They were both showered and dressed, sitting at opposite sides of the small dining table with their arms folded, their heads down, and their faces tucked into the darkness.

They both lifted their heads up when she entered the room. They looked so cute with their sleepy expressions.

Ryoma's jaw dropped when he got a good look at Sakuno as she set breakfast out in front of them. She was in a tight fitting grey skirt that ended right above her knees. Here light blue tank top was covered with a thin matching grey business vest. Her hair was pulled back, half in a ponytail and half draping down her back in curls. She was even wearing grey pointed toe heels to top it all off. The final touch was the VIP access badge that Ryoma gave to her; she wore it proudly around her neck.

"You look…really…good." Ryoma's words carried a little bit of surprise in them which made her cock an eyebrow at him. He tipped his hat over his eyes quickly. She was wearing just enough make-up to frame her eyes beautifully, put a light blush of pink on her cheeks, and cause her lips to have an irresistible shine. If he looked at her any longer, he would not be able to hold himself back.

"Ok. Eat up. We have a busy day. After breakfast we are going to practice on court B for 2 hours, where you will stretch and have a light rally session. Then we have the track for 1 hour so you guys can get your run in. Then we will each lunch in the dining hall between 11:30 and 12:30. After that I have the two of you scheduled for the weight room from 1 to 3. Then you both have your start up interviews taking place at 4, followed by a photo shoot; then dinner with the CEO of that new sports magazine. Finally, we will finish the day with a special evening training match against opponents I set up." Sakuno snapped the planner shut, smiled, and watched as the two tennis stars rubbed their temples in circles trying to process the information they were just given.

She clapped her hands loudly, getting both of their attentions. "Come on now! Look more energetic!" This was all she could do for them; this was the only role she could play in their world right now. Not to mention, that if she didn't do it…they would probably both be late to all their appointments, and most likely their matches too. If this was the role she needed to play to do the most for them, then damn it…that was the role she was going to play; whatever it took to keep them from falling any further out of her reach.

* * *

The day was incredibly long, and totally exhausting. Even for Sakuno, who wasn't taking part in any of their training anymore. Finally, the dinner with the big shot CEO was over, and Sakuno was excited for their last event of the day.

"So, are you ever going to tell us who we are playing this late at night?" Sakura looked extremely intrigued, her big blue eyes begging for more information as they walked towards the reserved court.

"You'll see when we get there." Sakuno was grinning ear to ear. She had more than just a little anxiety about the situation; however she knew it would be good practice.

Ryoma and Sakura opened the gate and entered the court ahead of Sakuno. The sudden sound of a tennis ball hitting a racket made both of them tense up. Standing under the bright lights were two distant figures. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they both stood silent and still.

On the far side of one of the courts stood none other than Tezuka…and on the far side of the court next to him was Hannah Essenheimer, Tezuka's old trainer from when he was in Germany.

Ryoma's grip tightened on his racket. _What the hell is she thinking, bringing him here_ he shot a glare in Sakuno's direction. She simply smiled weakly.

"Who is she?" Sakura leaned into to Ryoma's tense body, so that only he could hear her.

He couldn't answer her right now. His blood was boiling. His whole body was on fire. He wanted to punch a hole through Tezuka's face. He was pissed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this pissed…He knew fist fighting was prohibited on tournament grounds, and since that was the case…_I guess I'll have to kick his ass on the tennis court then._ Ryoma's lips curled into a sly grin. His aura became so dark and intense that even Sakura stepped away and stared at him in shock.

"Ryo… (her words weren't getting through)…Ryo…are you ok?" Sakuno was kind of scared of him right then, for the first time since they had met…Echizen Ryoma was actually intimidating her.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21: Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Fatal Attraction**

The matches had already been going on for an hour. Both Ryoma and Sakura were not backing down an inch to their skilled opponents. Ryoma's aura was deep red. Swirls of black consumed his body and intermingled with the crimson base. He was emanating a surreal amount of anger, sorrow, and resentment. Sakura's aura had not even flared up once, and she was still keeping up with Hannah.

WHOP.

The tennis ball was furiously bouncing between Ryoma and Tezuka.

WHOP.

Ryoma's blood was boiling in his veins. His eyes were locked not on the ball, but on his opponent.

WHOP.

He returned the ball with twice the force that it had when it came to his side of the court. It felt good, beating the ball with all his strength. His eyes were a deep dark gold…not his usual bright golden color.

WHOP.

_Why? Why Tezuka? What did I do to deserve this? We were friends. I respected you. I admired you. You were important. Your opinion was important. What the fuck man? Why? Why? WHY?_ Ryoma returned the ball harder as each sentence swirled in his head.

WHOP.

* * *

Another hour passed. All four players were drenched in sweat, out of breath, yet still rallying with an unbelievable amount of strength. Finally, Ryoma caught the swirling ball with his hand. His entire face was hidden by the shadow of his hat. His shoulders hung low. Without saying a word, he stopped the matched and dropped his racket.

Sakura returned her ball quickly. She heard the clink and clack of Ryoma's racket hitting the ground. The ball was already flying again in her direction; for the first time her aura exploded. Bright greens covered her body and she blasted the shot back at Hannah. It was match point, and she knew she had won.

Before even watching Hannah miss the ball, Sakura took off towards Ryoma. She grabbed his racket off the ground and caught him as he was getting close to the exit. She threw her arms around him and pressed her face against his drenched back. Her arms crossed across his broad chest, creating a perfect X with their tennis rackets.

For Sakuno, and even Tezuka and Hannah, it was a beautiful picture. Two extraordinary players were locked in a delicate embrace. She and Ryoma stood under the light of the courts; their skin glistening brilliantly with sweat. Sakura's tiny body pressed against his broad body and her face tucked perfectly into the curvature of his spine, as though it was made for her. The bright red and bright green tennis rackets popped out stunningly against Ryoma's white shirt.

"Where are you going Echizen? This match wasn't over." Tezuka began to approach the net.

"It could have been anyone else… (Ryoma's voice was deep and low, his words filled with sorrow)," Tezuka stopped as Ryoma spoke without even looking at him. "Anyone but you, and I could have handled this." A few tears dropped onto Sakura's hands. She tightened her hold on him for a moment.

"Ryo…take me home…I'm sleepy." Sakura pulled away from him and walked around to face him. Ryoma scooped his princess up in his arms. She tipped her head to rest it on his chest and hugged the two rackets close to her heart. Within an instant they were gone.

* * *

Sakuno stood stunned and sad. All of her worst fears were confirmed. She knew it was risky, putting Ryoma in this situation, but she was afraid of how he would fair in the tournament with all this on his mind.

"I'm sorry; I knew this was risky but thank you anyway." Sakuno looked away from Tezuka's eyes.

"It's ok. This is something that you can't work out for him…it's between us, so don't let it get you down." Tezuka pulled Sakuno's face to his.

She smiled weakly and turned to Hannah. "Thank you so much for helping Sakura, I am sure she appreciates it."

"How much do you know about her?" Hannah's question took Sakuno by surprise. She turned to look at her, asking 'why' with her eyes. "I don't know how much you know about her, but she is incredible. I was starting to think she wouldn't make internationally. It seemed like she was competing with nothing but basic skills, stamina, and determination…but that last return… (Hannah's eyes grew narrow with the recall)…I don't know what it was, but it was the most incredible shot I had ever seen."

"You have no idea…" Sakuno said as she waved goodbye to her two friends.

* * *

Sakuno unlocked the door to the hotel room and slipped inside as quiet as possible. The lights were off but the curtains were open, allowing moonlight to flood the room. Sakuno knew she had made a bad decision as soon as she saw her two companions.

Sakura was still in Ryoma's arms, but their positions had changed. Ryoma was sitting with his back against the couch. His head was resting on Sakura's breasts. Her small arm was wrapped gently around his neck, with her fingers still in his wet hair. Her head was resting on his hat. He was hugging her tiny frame tightly, and tears had streaked his beautiful face.

Sakuno reluctantly woke the sleeping tennis stars. She helped them crawl into the bed. Just as she was turning to leave Sakura grabbed her arm. She stared at her with those stunning bright blue eyes. "Don't go. It's not your fault…we want you here." Sakuno looked at Ryoma who surprisingly also had his golden eyes fixed on her.

They loved her. They loved each other, but they loved her too…not one, but both of them. Sakuno's heart melted instantly. She crawled in between them, and for the first time ever, they both laid their heads on her chest and succumbed to sleep. She lay listening to their breathing, feeling their warmth, and admiring their perfect faces for nearly an hour before she finally began to dream.

* * *

The next morning, Ryoma woke to the scent of a delicious Japanese breakfast. He woke Sakura and they drug their heavy bodies into the separate bathrooms for a shower. By the time they were done, breakfast was complete and waiting on the table along with a note from Sakuno

_Dear Children, _

_I have some things to take care of this morning, so I hate it but I'll be missing breakfast._

_You HAVE TO be in the gym by 9, so hurry and eat… (It should be 8:10)_

Ryoma checked the clock, she was right; it was exactly 8:10. He and Sakura smiled as they continued to read.

_You both have separate interviews beginning at 11, so DO NOT be late. Sakura yours is in conference room 3 on the left side of the main hall. Ryoma yours is in the Tsukjima room, which is 4 doors down on the right from Sakura's. _

_I will be joining you at your session with the facility personal trainer on court B at 2. Be sure to eat a GOOD lunch…NO JUNK FOOD RYOMA. _

_Love you guys! See you soon_

_Signed, _

_Ryuzaki Sakuno_

"It's a little hard to argue with her don't you think," Sakuno was smiling big and looking down at the letter. "Oh well, I'm hungry! Let's hurry and get this over with. Our matches start tomorrow and I'm ready to get this boring crap out of the way."

"It only gets worse once you start winning you know," Ryoma was focused more on the food than her as he spoke.

"NOOOOOOOO! I…..Don't….Waaannnnnnnaaaa!" Sakuno was again in 3 year old mode. She stuck her lips out in protest. Since she didn't receive a response she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

While Sakura and Ryoma were enjoying lunch in the grass, Tezuka appeared out of nowhere. Sakura saw him approaching before Ryoma did. She stood up and stomped towards him. Before Tezuka could react, she stood on her tippy toes in front of him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Tezuka just stared at her. "Get…the fuck…out of here." Sakura's words were harsh but very clear. Her eyes drilled into his, and she was not moving out of his path. As she stared him down, she felt Ryoma's hand press onto her shoulder. Without even looking at Ryoma she began to speak, "Do you know what you have done? Are you even competent enough to understand? What kind of man would throw away a deep seeded trust for a woman he _knew_ didn't love him?" She paused to read Tezuka's face, "Ryoma looked up to you…and was the care you showed him all a lie? You are good at tennis _boy_, I'll give you that…but it seems to me that that is all you are. You make me sick. Ryoma will talk to you when he wants to…and if you are worried about his performance during this tournament, then you are more of an idiot then I thought…he is too strong to be phased by your selfish mistake." She turned to Ryoma and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, we have training."

As she led Ryoma away from Tezuka she turned back to face Tezuka momentarily, "I don't know your name fool, but I will never forget your face…remember that."

Somewhere deep in Tezuka's heart he was intrigued. He had heard about this girl from Sakuno, but he never imagined her this way. He just now realized how honestly beautiful she was. His heart raced a little faster as he studied her swaying hips while she walked away from him.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22: Paparazzi

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Paparazzi**

The newspapers and magazines were filled with pictures and stories covering the magnificent matches won by two of Japan's youngest competitors.

_YAMAMOTO CRUSHES FIRST OPPONENT 6-1 IN HER FIRST NATIONAL APPEARANCE_

_ECHIZEN CONQURES THE FIRST ROUND WITHOUT GIVING UP A POINT_

Once the pictures of Sakura and Ryoma celebrating their wins together got printed, the headlines of week two changed.

_TENNIS' PERFECT COUPLE ENDS ROUND TWO WITH A DOUBLE VICTORY_

_LOVE AND TENNIS BRINGS LUCK TO THE TWO YOUNGEST COMPETETORS _

Because the matches became more intense during the third week, the headlines finally went back to the actual matches.

_SAKURA YAMAMOTO WINS HER FINAL THRID ROUND MATCH AT 27-26 IN TIE BREAKER SHOTS_

_ECHIZEN RYOMA FACES HIS FIRST TIE BREAKER ROUND IN HIS FINAL GAME OF ROUND THREE_

* * *

Before she knew it, Sakuno was standing in the crowd of reporters watching Sakura fight for the championship. The match had been going on for two hours. Sakura was struggling with the tie breaker shots. They were already at 30, but Sakuno finally saw it…her cue to go get Ryoma…it was Sakura's aura, flashes of green were sporadically circling her hips.

Sakuno took off, running as fast as she could in her high heels. Ryoma's championship match was 4 courts over from Sakura's. When she finally reached the court, she saw Ryoma holding his trophy and shaking the hand of some old director guy (looking rather uninterested).

"RYOMA! HURRY! IT'S TIME…IT'S ALMOST OVER! HURRY!" Sakuno was already turning to run back to Sakura's game when Ryoma tore passed her, trophy still in hand. He was fast; much faster than her in her damn heels. She watched his back zigzag effortlessly through the crowd. Then, in a flash, he was gone…disappeared to get to his princess' side.

When Sakuno finally pushed through all the cameramen, reporters, and VIP spectators she found herself in tears. Sakura had won. She came just in time to see Ryoma set his trophy next to hers on the ground in front of them. Sakura through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, both of them smiling dazzling smiles that lit up the entire space around them.

Ryoma lifted Sakura up by her hips. She put both palms on his shoulders and held herself up so she could look into his eyes. He spun her around delightedly. They were both laughing and Sakura was squealing like a small child.

As Ryoma slowed his pace to bring them to a stop, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and put both her hands on his cheeks. They brought their faces together, foreheads touching. Ryoma's eyes were glistening with joy and they were completely focused on the brilliant blue jewels of the princess in his arms.

Flashes were going off like crazy. As annoyed as Sakuno was with all the cameramen, she had to admit it was a perfect picture. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes, tears flowing down both of their cheeks, smiling the most beautiful smiles, wrapped around each other, with their shiny trophies at their feet and their signature tennis rackets lying across one another in front.

Sakuno's heart hurt, not out of pain but rather out of overwhelming happiness. For that moment, she was sucked in by their presence…their pride…their joy…and she completely forgot that with the end of this tournament came the end of her time in their stunning world.

* * *

One Week Later

Something was wrong. Something was _terribly_ wrong. Ryoma stood in the doorway of the hotel room, staring at the scene before him. The entire place was trashed. The kitchen floor was littered with broken dishes. The main room furniture was pushed out of place, and one couch was even over turned. There were newspaper clippings depicting Sakura and Ryoma slung out all over the floor. The glass coffee table was shattered and some of the pieces had remnants of blood on them.

Ryoma's heart sunk deep into his chest. First was shock, his feet could not free themselves from the floor. Next was fear, he slowly stepped into the room and inspected the damage closer. After that came terror, strands of deep auburn and silky black hair could be seen against the white carpet. Finally…panic set in. Ryoma rushed through all the rooms, screaming the names of his girlfriend and his Hana frantically.

Sakura and Sakuno were gone. Only minutes before, Ryoma had left them laughing and smiling on the floor watching a movie while he went to get snacks for them. Now…this…all this mess…all this glass…all this blood…something was wrong….and they…the foundation of his world, and the whole of his heart…were gone.

A note taped to the open window leading to the fire escape read:

_Sakura was mine to begin with._

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23: Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Taken**

Sakura and Sakuno were both sitting on the floor in front of the glass coffee table, facing the TV. Ryoma couldn't help but admire their suffocating beauty. Sakuno had bought them matching pajamas at Sakura's request. So they sat there, with their long waves of hair pouring over their backs in tight lavender tank-tops and lime green shorts. The tops had tiny lime green bows that rested perfectly between their breasts tying the outfit together.

Ryoma wore a small grin as he peered at them from his seat on the plush leather couch. After winning the tournament, it seemed like the 3 of them almost never got to spend time together. Moments like these were priceless, and he intended to make them permanent memories.

"Ryo…_please_ go get us some pop-corn…" Sakura pleaded persistently. She had been asking for 5 minutes now.

"Fine, fine. Just don't start the movie till I get back." Ryoma stood up and walked leisurely towards the door. He looked back once more before leaving the room smiling at the laughing girls still seated happily on the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Use your key!" Sakuno yelled over her shoulder, assuming it was Ryoma. There was a second knock. "Jeez, what did you forget…? (Sakuno headed over to open the door)…I know you aren't already done at the store." She opened the door and her eyes landed on a face she had never seen before.

"Oh! I'm sorry. How can I help you?" Sakuno smiled at the stranger standing before her. He said nothing. He was not looking at her, but past her. An evil grin fell over his face. "Excuse me…I don't know what you want but—"

The strange man shoved Sakuno out of his way, slamming her into the wall. He stormed through the room and took Sakura by surprise, yanking her off the ground by her hair. "SAKURA!" Sakuno yelled as she came to her side. She glared at the stranger, "let her go…NOW!"

He ignored her. "Did you miss daddy?" The man's words slithered off his tongue. They hissed into to Sakura's ear. Sakura's face was pale with terror. Tears were pouring from her quivering eyes. She couldn't speak. She was frozen in time by fear.

The man slung Sakura into the glass table, causing it to shatter. Sakuno screamed and ran to the bleeding Sakura's side. She looked up at the terrifying figure, "Who are you?" She whispered in anger. "What do you want with us?" Sakuno now had the trembling girl in her arms.

"I don't want a thing with you bitch, but I'm taking her…" He pointed his finger at Sakura. He kneeled down and pulled Sakura's hair so that she would be forced to look at him. Sakuno was helpless.

"Have you been having fun with your night and shining armor you little whore?" He shoved newspaper clippings of Sakura and Ryoma together into Sakura's face. Then he threw them onto the ground. He stood up, yanking Sakura with him. He threw her over the couch, flipping it.

Sakuno ran over and stood between the man and Sakura, who was now curled up on the floor. "GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She put her hands on his chest and pushed with all her might; the man stumbled backwards in surprise.

"You stupid bitch…" Before she could move, he wrapped his fingers into her hair with enough force to drop her to her knees. His fist crushed into her face, sending her flying full force into the other couch, knocking it out of place. Her hands burned as they skimmed across the broken glass.

The man headed over to where Sakura lay, but Sakuno hurled herself as quickly as possible to Sakura's side. "If you are taking her, then you are taking me…" She knew there was no other way out. If they continued like this, she knew they were both going to be severely hurt. All she could do was surrender, and pray that Ryoma would find them.

The smile that came across his face after Sakuno said that, sent chills down her spin. Before long they were both bleeding and barely walking down the fire escape behind the large dark figure. "Sakura…tell me who he is."

Sakura's teary blue eyes looked into Sakuno's. She was still shaking fiercely. Her words were almost inaudible, but Sakuno heard them…and they sunk her heart instilling her with a whole new amount of terror. "It's…It's…my…adopted father."

* * *

Once he recovered from his initial shock and panic, Ryoma started making calls. Within the hour Inui, Momo, and Kaidoh were standing amongst the chaos. All three of them shocked and angry.

"Ryoma…who did this? Who would want to take them?" Kaidoh's fists were clenched in anger; his teeth were gritted together as he spoke. Momo turned to look at Ryoma with the same anger flickering in his eyes as well. They were both anxiously waiting for the answer.

Ryoma lowered his head. He knew he couldn't tell them the truth; he had promised to keep Sakura's secret. "I…I…don't know."

Inui was already making note of all the details in the room. He had spent the last 2 years in a dual college program to become a detective. It was a perfect career for the man of data tennis, and he was already putting his training to use. "Let's go. Down the fire escape, we are following them." With that, he slid his large body through the window.

Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh followed quickly. Ryoma's mind was in a haze. His many massive emotions pulsating through his veins. He wasn't aware of the time that had passed. He was blind to the people and buildings they were passing. He didn't even know what direction they were walking in. He was too preoccupied with worry, with boiling anger, with unshakable fear.

* * *

His mind was full of endless thoughts. _Sakura…where has he taken you? Why has he just now come to take you back? After all that he put you through, why now? My little princess, where are you? When was it that you started saving me? All this time, I thought that I was the one saving you; I didn't even realize how much you have saved me. From my cold heart, from my single-minded world, and from my own self-loathing. You rescued me the night you put your world into my hands. You rescued me the moment you wrapped those tiny fingers of yours around my wrist. Those eyes…those beautiful breathtaking eyes…they saved me. Without those girls, who am I? Without my Sakuno and my Hana…what is left? They taught me forms of love I never dreamed possible. I love them. I love them so much. Where are they? I need them. Both of them. I want them here…NOW!_

Ryoma looked up when he realized that they had stopped walking. He was clueless as to where they were, but it didn't look familiar. It was dark. The street lights weren't working in the parking lot. Ryoma found himself staring at a large steel warehouse, in the middle of an abandoned parking lot by the sea. The air was chilly, and a big gust of wind brought him fully back to his senses. He didn't know how Inui did it, but he knew that the girls were here. He could feel it. All his emotions took over, and he began to run full force towards the door that was carelessly left half open.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24: Coma

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis…or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own those I create myself for this story.

**Coma**

The warehouse was dim and dingy. The air was stale and smelled like mold and cigarette smoke. The hallway Ryoma found himself in was dark, but the florescent lights at the far end lit the distance up just enough to navigate without running into anything.

Ryoma stepped quietly, his heart racing. He didn't know what he was going to find in the room ahead of him, but he knew he had to get there covertly. As he got closer, he could hear voices. He listened intently without even realizing that Inui, Momo, and Kaidoh were tagging along closely.

"_Please don't hurt her," _Sakuno's voice was trembling with fear. She pleaded with some person currently unknown to him. _"Please…I'll do anything…just don't hurt her!"_

"_Shhh…Sakuno…its ok. Listen to me carefully. I need you to do something for me," _Sakura's voice was trembling too, but her words were very heavy. They were soaked in absolute despair. _"When you see him…when you get back to Ryo…I need you to tell him something for me," _Ryoma's heart clenched in his chest. _"Tell him he saved me. Tell him that I will always be with him… 'STOP! Don't say things like that! You're going to tell him…YOU are not me…' (Sakuno interrupted) …Sakuno please!...just tell him…just tell him that I love him."_

Several things occurred as those sweet words slipped through Sakura's trembling lips.

1. Ryoma's eyes filled with tears. His hands pushed against the entrance to the warehouse room, and he was blinded by the bright lights. He was angry, anxious, and completely frantic as his eyes adjusted to the new ambiance.

2. Sakuno let out a cry that sounded like something from a horror movie. Her heart bled, and began to hurt worse than she had ever felt before. She pulled her wrists against the handcuffs in an effort to reach Sakura who was on her knees across from her.

3. Inui, Momo, and Kaidoh pushed through the door behind Ryoma causing all four of them to lurch into the room. They continued running past him to reach the man standing over Sakura.

AND:

4. Sakura smiled gently into the gaze of the terrified Sakuno. A metal baseball bat crushed into the back of her skull. Her tiny body fell limp and hit the cement floor with a deep thud. Blood spilled from her head, creating a pool of hot crimson red that soaked her long silky black hair and stained her pale chapped cheek.

Ryoma couldn't move from his position just inside the steel doorway. Sakuno couldn't stop herself from screaming Sakura's name. Inui, Momo, and Kaidoh apprehended Sakura's adopted father and pinned him to the ground. Police sirens echoed down the hallway and rang into their ears.

Ryoma's world was frozen and hazy. He was only partially aware of the cops and EMTs when they rushed onto the scene. His eyes and his heart were focused solely on the girls he loved. His body began to feel weak and his vision started to blur. He could no longer hold himself up. _I was too late_ was the only phrase left in his tortured mind. He may have said it out loud, but he wasn't able to comprehend reality right then…therefore, he didn't know. He hit his knees, frozen in anguish.

* * *

As Sakura's bruised and bloody body was rushed away in an ambulance, the world around the young teens turned to chaos. There were cops and investigators and reporters. Everyone was asking questions, cameras were flashing, and the cops were taping off the scene. It wasn't real to Ryoma…it wasn't real to Sakuno either. They stood expressionless as reality unfolded in front of them.

Once they were finally let go, Ryoma and Sakuno headed to the hospital. They didn't speak a word, just sat in the back of a cop car holding each other as tightly as they possibly could.

The car hadn't even come to a complete stop when they jumped from the backseat. They had to find her…they had to see her…they prayed desperately to themselves. They ran down a dim hallway towards a bright red neon sign that read: SURGERY IN PROGRESS. It was as if the heavens were guiding them to her.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the neon light went dark and the surgeon came out. "Are you the next of kin?" He looked down at Ryoma who was cradling Sakuno in his arms on the floor.

"Yes! Is she ok? She's alive right? Please tell me she is alive!" Ryoma's voice was full of panic, his eyes dripping salty tears.

"She is alive, but she is in a coma. Brain function seems stable and her vitals have returned to normal. Although we won't really know much more about her neurological functioning until she wakes up." The surgeon was pulling off his gown and gloves, stained in blood.

"How long will that be? When will she wake up?" Ryoma's eye searched desperately for an answer.

"I'm sorry son, for all we know it could be tomorrow…or it could be never. I'll take you to her room once we get her settled in." The doctor turned and left the young couple alone.

Sakuno started to cry harder. She gripped Ryoma's shirt and buried her face into his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in her tangled hair. They both slid down the cold wall to their knees. "She's going to wake up right? I mean she has to right? You guys are leaving soon! She has to leave with you doesn't she?! She has to get up Ryoma! She has to play tennis!" Sakuno yelled through tears; gripping him tighter with each phrase. All he could do was rock her gently, back and forth and hide the fact that the words she spoke had ripped him in two. They waited; together in tears, they waited in that lonely hallway.

* * *

The sight of Sakura in her hospital bed was almost too much for either of them to handle. Her long black hair was hidden under the pure white bandages that wrapped around her head. Her beautiful blue eyes were concealed behind her delicate eyelids. There were scars and deep bruises covering her exposed arms.

All they could do was sit at her side. They watched her lay seemingly lifeless for the rest of the night. They stayed silent, embracing each other.

"What happened?" A deep male voice resonated into the room. They both looked up from the bed only to find Tezuka now standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno stood up, being sure to keep her voice down.

"I called your house and Ryuzaki-sensei said there had been an incident…and that you were up at the hospital…I freaked out and ran straight here." Tezuka looked towards the bed, and then turned his eyes to Ryoma who had turned his attention back to Sakura and was watching her.

"Come outside and I will tell you what happened." Sakuno led Tezuka outside of the room leaving Ryoma alone with his princess.

* * *

"Sakura. My Hana…wake up. (He began to cry softly) Please princess…please wake up. (His voice was barely a whisper) I need you to get up…I need to see those eyes of yours. Please look at me. (He paused, then reached forward and grabbed her cool hand) You know, the first day I met you it was those eyes that drew me to you. I have to say that I didn't care for you too much at first though. (He tried to smile) But then…I don't know how…but somehow you made me start to enjoy you. It was your tennis Sakura; you made me want to spend all my time rallying across the court from you. And if that wasn't enough…you then somehow stole a part of me I didn't know existed. (he squeezed her hand and started to cry harder) that night…that night when that asshole beat you, raped you, and you called for me…I had never felt so much sadness for someone else before. The sight of you…how broken you were…I wanted to save you. I wanted to save you so bad. (He brought his forehead down and rested it on the back of her hand) But something strange happened. I don't know how…but instead of me saving you…you saved me. Isn't that stupid. I let you save me…instead of the other way around. You made me laugh, made me smile, made forget about my pitiful dark world. You saved me from my worthless self-hatred. (The tears were now cascading down his face; his voice shook and cracked between words) You saved me from my unfulfilling existence. Your stunning beauty lit up the darkest parts of me…saved me…and even complemented perfectly to the light that Sakuno had placed in me. So see…you have to get up princess…you have to wake up ok? Because…you see…I need you…Sakuno needs you…Hana…my Hana…please…wake up for me…I need to tell you…I need to tell you I…I…I love you…I love you too princess…so just wake up…please…"

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25: To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I only own the characters I created.

A/N - so sorry it took so long. School has been rough but I should be back on track now.

**To remember**

Tezuka and Sakuno stood at the doorway. Neither one of them dared to interrupt Ryoma's conversation with the frail figure of his adoration.

"What the hell were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that?" Tezuka whispered into Sakuno's ear.

Sakuno whipped her head around to face him. Her eyes burned with anger at his heartless question. "I wasn't going to let her go alone. If you're going to be an asshole...just leave." Her whisper was harsh and angry.

Tezuka receded into himself a little, dropping his head. He realized he was out of line, and he was ashamed of it. Sakuno turned back to peer into the hospital room and thought nothing more of his words. Her eyes were painfully fixated on Ryoma's broken figure resting his head on Sakura's bruised hand.

Her heart was agonizing. She knew this was her fault. She told herself over and over again that she could have done more...that she could have prevented this.

_How can I face Ryoma now? I would hate me if I were him...why would he not...I am the reason someone so important to him is in a coma...he loves her, and I went and let THIS happen _(tears began to fall, she couldn't stop herself)_ I can't be here...I shouldn't be here..._

Sakuno turned away from the door. "Stay with him, please, I can't be here...so please, just stay with him." She was gone before Tezuka could protest. She ran down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness, tears whisping off her face.

* * *

Tezuka didn't hate Ryoma. As a matter of fact he hated himself for what he had done to him. Ryoma was a friend. He was important. He almost felt like a younger brother to Tezuka. Watching Ryoma weep silently at Sakura's bedside ripped into his heart. Tezuka tried to imagine what Ryoma was feeling as he sat himself on the small couch against the wall behind him. The more he thought about the situation, the sadder he got. Tezuka could even feel the hot, salty tears start forming at the corners of his eyes.

_Who would do this? What kind of person would do something like this? Poor girl, she is so beautiful, why would someone hurt her? How was she always so intense, so strong while all this was happening to her? (_Tezuka's heart swelled with feelings of admiration, sadness, and love for her as he stared at her sleeping face_) no wonder they love her so much. She is incredible. Ryoma must be dying inside. Sakuno has got to be in so much pain..._

Tezuka stood up slowly. He quietly took the few steps toward Ryoma that separated them. He stood next him, watching over the same broken beauty he was. He placed his hand firmly on Ryoma's shoulder. He was trembling; Ryoma's entire body was shaking. It struck a chord in Tezuka's heart.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka when he felt his hand touch his shoulder. His eyes were glazed and his expression was pained. All the disdain between the two friends melted away.

"She is going to wake up Echizen...and I'll be here till she does." Tezuka gripped his shoulder a little tighter. Ryoma put his face in his hands; he rocked his body in conjunction with his sobs.

At that time Ryoma didn't care what had happened between Tezuka and Sakuno. Tezuka was his mentor, someone he looked up to. More than that though, Tezuka was his friend...almost a brother...and he was glad he was there. He couldn't save his princess...he didn't protect her or the woman he wanted to marry...regardless of the past, he needed Tezuka there...

* * *

Sakuno threw herself onto her bed when she finally got home. She cried. Her tears soaked the comforter below her. She coughed and choked and groaned between gritted teeth as she cried with all her strength.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed. She eventually found the strength to roll herself over when she had no more tears left in her. The moon was beautiful. It was high in the sky and cast a deep blue light that covered the room through the window. Sakuno stared in wonder up at the glistening ball above her. It reminded her of Sakura's breathtaking eyes.

She thought back through the moments they had together...the first time they met, and how intrigued she was by the little Ryoma that approached her that day on the tennis courts.

The time she found Sakura sleeping peacefully in Ryoma's warm embrace. She remembered how tight her chest was that morning. How anger mixed with heartbreak. The hot tears she cried for days as she dwelled on the image of their sleeping figures. At that time she hated the beautiful girl who had been so close to the only man she had ever loved.

She thought back to the day Sakura furiously screamed the truth at her. How stupid she was for almost ruining the most important relationship in her life. _Thank God for Sakura's strength and deep love for Ryoma. If not for her, Ryoma may never have spoken to me again. _The tender thought brought a small smile to her face.

Flashes of the days they spent together after that overwhelmed her mind. The growing sympathy she felt when she first witnessed one of Sakura's nightmares. The desire to hold her, love her, and save her from her pain made her understand Ryoma's feelings for Sakura.

She remembered how warm her heart felt as she watched the captivating pair play tennis. The all-consuming joy she felt when the three of them had picnics between practicing. She then thought about how excruciatingly happy she was during the tournament, watching the both of them take the top spots they so deserved.

All of a sudden she was overcome with the still strong emotions of fear, anguish, and pure heartbreak as the memories of the kidnapping came rushing back. Tears began to fall again. She could clearly remember the imposing figure that took them, her cuts and bruises started to burn when she thought of his face.

Her heart re-shattered as she recalled that man throwing Sakura's little body all over the room like a rag doll. She moaned in grief when she started to remember the beatings in the warehouse. The nasty words he spewed at them began to ring in her ears, loud. The memory of Sakura's pained face, her impenetrable silence, and her visibly broken spirit reinstated Sakuno's breakdown.

She was scared. She was scared of losing Sakura. She was scared of the man that hurt them. She was scared of what would happen now. But more than anything, she was terrified of Ryoma. She knew he was suffering, and it was her fault...she knew he was worried, and it was her fault...he had to hate her...how could he not hate her for letting his Hana end up in a coma, beaten and bruised yet again...it was her fault, all her fault...and not even the calming blue light from the beautiful moon that held steady in her gaze could change that.

She lay forlorn on her bed that night, tears streaming down her face, staring out the window, letting the memories play over and over again in her mind.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26: Yellow Rose and Blue Orchid

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I only own the characters I created.

**Yellow Rose and Blue Orchid**

Two weeks passed in a daze for Ryoma. Tezuka had talked him into eating on the third day after Sakura had been hospitalized, but he would only eat a small snack; and then he finally was pushed into the shower on day 5. Ryoma was lost in some black hole in his heart; he was too far gone to be reached, but Tezuka kept trying anyway.

Finally, after 2 whole weeks…Tezuka talked him into playing tennis. Ryoma hadn't spoken much at first, but he was talking more now. His face was less pale, and his eyes weren't nearly as hazed over.

"I feel like I can't breathe…" Ryoma severed the ball fiercely across the court.

"What are you talking about, you're breathing just fine." Tezuka rallied the ball back with force.

"You remember how much of a loner I was before I left for America. Hell I was even more of a loner there than I was here…and now…it's like…I don't know." Ryoma was trying hard not to stumble on his words.

Tezuka's heart burned a little as Ryoma spoke. He was well aware of the change that had occurred in Ryoma's world; and that it was now completely shattered. Sakuno hadn't come back to the hospital once. Well at least not while Ryoma was in the room or awake. Every morning there were fresh flowers in the vase next to Sakura's bed, and her hair was combed thoroughly then placed neatly over her shoulders and onto the pillow behind her. It was obvious that Sakuno was showing up, but it was like she was avoiding Ryoma.

"It's like you can't even breathe anymore without Sakura…right?" Tezuka finished Ryoma's sentence for him almost without skipping a beat.

"It's not just her…it's Sakuno…she was the one who opened my world to begin with…without her, I don't know that I ever would have even spoke to Sakura. Without her, I don't think I would have had the capability to love so much…falling in love with her was the best thing to ever happen to me, and yet she is avoiding me now…and I feel like I can't breathe without her." _So he has noticed Sakuno's presence, sharper than I thought in your present state of mind Echizen _Tezuka thought.

"Maybe it's just hard for her you know. Like maybe seeing Sakura like that triggers painful memories…or something." It was a terrible excuse, Tezuka knew it…and so did Ryoma. "I guess that doesn't sound like her huh? Not to mention, if that was the case…she wouldn't show up at all…sorry man, I tried." Tezuka forced a little bit of a smile over his face.

"She thinks it's her fault…" Ryoma's voice trembled as he spoke…his voice was low, and his words were filled with sadness.

"THAT'S INSANE MAN! THIS ISN'T HER FAULT! HOW THE HELL COULD THIS BE HER FAULT?!" Tezuka wasn't sure why he was yelling. He didn't know if he was mad at the idea itself…or maybe mad because he thought Ryoma blamed her too.

"Of course it's not her fault…if it was anyone's fault it would be mine, but I know that isn't true either…I have beat myself up for 2 weeks, telling myself I could have prevented this, but I know that's not true…I just wish she would come back…I…I…I love her so much, and I miss her…I neeeed her right now…" Ryoma let Tezuka's serve rush past him as he spoke. He locked his eyes on the ground, and tried hard not to cry.

"Just tell her that…" Tezuka said as he made his way up to the net.

"I don't know what to say…" Ryoma's head dropped a little lower.

* * *

Sakuno tried her best to stay away from the hospital, and she thought she had done a pretty good job the past two weeks. She would only show up when the room was empty, or when the boys were sleeping. She had managed to avoid what she feared the most, Ryoma.

Sakuno quietly made her way down the hospital corridor that afternoon. She checked at the nurse's station, and was told that the boys had left…tennis rackets in hand. That made her smile, she was sooooo glad Tezuka had talked Ryoma into playing tennis. She was worried he might never play again after this.

Sakuno strolled into the quiet hospital room. She placed her jacket and her bag on the couch and cracked open the window. The breeze felt wonderful…summer was turning into fall slowly, but surely. She removed the old flowers from the vase, and retrieved fresh water. She didn't know Sakura's favorite flowers…she never asked, _I wish I had now…I wish I had asked more about her…I wish I knew more about her._ Today's flowers were a single yellow rose, and a single blue orchid. They reminded her of the two sets of eyes that captivated her soul eternally.

Once she had the flowers set up, and the room clean…she moved on to her favorite task, brushing Sakura's hair. The nurses' had already given her a bath, which Sakuno would have happily taken care of if she had showed up earlier, so Sakura's hair was silky smooth and still a little damp. Her head bandage was taken off two days ago, which made things much eaiser.

Sakuno let her nimble fingers glide through the silky black strands as she gently combed through the dark locks. Sakura was so beautiful…and Sakuno couldn't hold back her gleaming smile as she peered down at her. She was lost in her task, absolutely oblivious to the world around her.

All of a sudden her heart stopped. Sakura's cool hand was resting on her bare knee. Sakuno was frozen…with anxiety, hopefulness, fear, and astonishment. Her deep chestnut eyes were as wide as they could be…and she waited…staring down at Sakura's face…praying to God that she would open her eyes.

"Sakuno…is…that…you?" Sakura's eyelids raised slowly, revealing the most beautiful shade of blue that Sakuno had ever seen…it was enough to make both the sky and the ocean look dull.

Tears of happiness poured out of Sakuno's eyes, but she remained frozen in the moment. "Yes…Sakura…it's me." Her voice was barely a whisper. She sat watching Sakura blink her eyes into focus. Her was heart was swollen…she had never….ever…been so happy before. A flood of emotions poured over her in strong waves. She could no longer keep herself still…her whole body writhed in the flood…she cried hysterically…her body slid off the side of the bed, and she landed on her knees on the floor, with Sakura's hand gripped tightly in hers.

* * *

The sound of Sakuno's loud crying echoed down the hallways of the hospital. As soon as Tezuka and Ryoma heard it…they sprinted towards the room. Ryoma's heart was racing…his blood was pounding through his veins. His head was nearly spinning so fast that he couldn't see straight. _Please don't let her be dead….please don't let her be dead….she can't be dead….she can't be dead…_tears feel from his eyes, just the thought of what could have happened broke his world into pieces.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks when they got to the doorway. They were held in place by Sakura's serene blue gaze. Ryoma couldn't think anymore. He had already stopped breathing…and his heart was no longer beating…he was sure he was dead. Maybe he was dreaming. He wasn't sure, all he knew was that in this moment…everything was perfect; and he never wanted it to change.

"Ryo…? Ryo…? RYOMA!" Sakura's voice was filled with elation. Her eyes lit up brighter than they ever had before. Tears started to fall like rain from blue skies. She took her hand from Sakuno's grasp, and just like a small child, she stretched her arms out…singling him to come to her.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27: Setting Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I only own the characters I created.

**Setting Sun**

"Sakuno…this isn't your fault." Her eyes grew wide when Sakura broke the calming silence, "so please stop avoiding Ryo…" Sakura's eyes were glued to the exhausted, golden eyed boy sleeping with his head resting gently in her lap. "I could hear you…I could hear everyone…and everything they said to me while I was sleeping." She said. It was almost like she was reading Sakuno's mind.

"I…I…I'm just scared." Sakuno's voice was shallow; tears were welling up in her eyes.

"He doesn't blame you. He blamed himself for a while…but now he blames no one…you have nothing to be afraid of Sakuno…you have no _idea_ how much he loves you." Sakura was slowly running her fingers through Ryoma's smooth hair. She let her fingers glide down his cheek, stirring him from his slumber. He lifted his sleepy eyes to her face. "The two of you need to talk… (Reading both their minds she said)…I'll be fine. The two of you have not left here for two days since I woke up…and I won't be alone, (Sakura turned her head and looked at Tezuka who was sleeping on the couch…she quickly chunked her pillow at his head with serious force. It smacked hard against his face, causing him to sit up furiously.)…I have Tezuka." A smile, some beautiful smile no one had ever seen before, fell over Sakura's face.

There was something new between Sakura and Tezuka. No one was really sure what it was, not even Tezuka, but there was definitely something different. She looked at him like she had known him for years, when before the "accident" (that's what they called it now) she hated Tezuka with a passion…she even slapped him the last time they were in the same place.

Sakura leaned over and started searching through her bedside table drawer. Her tiny hand emerged with a set of shiny silver keys. "Take these and… (She reached back in a pulled a small piece of paper from the same drawer)…this. Call it a surprise…follow the directions and talk there, the keys will get you in…you can ask questions when you come back. Ok?" It was phrased as a question, but the look on her face told Ryoma and Sakuno that they could not argue.

* * *

The couple left the hospital in silence…an air of awkwardness lingered between them. They gave the directions to the cab driver and arrived at their unknown destination in 15 minutes. It was a house. The driveway was paved with new concrete that shimmered in the glow of the setting sun. It was not an overly large house, but it had a fancy atmosphere. It was a western style home nestled in the woods at the top of a small hill.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other quizzically. They exited the cab and stood at the front door. "I guess we should go in…right?" Ryoma kept his eyes on the simple cherry wood door. He pulled the keys from his pocket, and slid one into the lock…the door clicked and he turned the knob. They both inhaled sharply in unison as the view of the beautifully decorated living room came into view.

They traveled around the new environment, opening cabinets and doors in every area. Down a wide hallway leading off the open kitchen/living room/dining room were two doors. One had Sakura's name on it and the other read Ryo and Sakuno. They looked at each other for a quick moment, and then slowly entered the room.

* * *

It was a huge master bedroom with a full-teester king bed in the middle and full length glass sliding doors along one wall that opened onto a private porch. It was gorgeous. After a long time of stunned silence Ryoma finally spoke, "None of this was your fault." He turned to face Sakuno who was standing by the sliding doors. She was about to speak, but he cut her off. "I would never blame you for something like this. I love you with everything I am Sakuno, (he took a few steps towards her). It's like I can't breathe without you. I can't stand it when you avoid me. (He closed the distance between them). Don't you know how obsessively in love with you I am…?"

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He let his thumbs dip under her tight tank and rub softly over the warm skin on her back. When she tried to dip her head, he quickly removed one hand and caught her chin, bringing her face back to his. He leaned in slowly, watching her intensely. Her delicate beauty never ceased to ignite desire in the core of his being. "God, I love you so much…please don't ever leave me…" His whispered words moved like honey through her body.

She couldn't stop herself. She could wait no longer for him to kiss her. She wanted to cry…she wanted to smile…her heart was nearly bursting with emotion. She lifted herself up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. She let every ounce of love she felt for this man pour from her heart and into this kiss. She gripped his arm muscles tightly, and then ran her hands under the sleeves of his t-shirt till the tips of her fingers wrapped around his biceps.

Before she knew it they were peeling off their clothes, only breaking the kiss when absolutely necessary. Ryoma lifted Sakuno up by her ass cheeks, forcing her to coil her legs around him. He carried her over to the bed and laid them down. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I love you so much…I never should have avoided you…" Sakuno's eyes were held firmly in place by Ryoma's deep gaze.

She was breathtaking, lying naked on the deep purple silk sheets. Her long brown hair was pooled messily beneath her. Like magic, two think strips of brown waves trailed down either side of her innocent face and covered from the tops of her bare shoulders down her full breasts and onto her toned abdomen. The sunset cast brilliant gold and red beams of light through the glass doors that danced intricately over her body. Her bare thighs shimmered as they pressed against his, her legs were still wrapped around him…holding him in place. She was breathing heavy, her breasts rising and falling tantalizingly with each breath, causing the light to move in different patterns each time. Ryoma stared in awe as he scanned the image below him, being sure to soak every moment into his memory with perfect clarity.

Sakuno had almost forgotten how sexy he looked naked. She was blown away more and more with each time she witnessed it. His loose black hair fell with gravity over his eyes as he peered down from above her. It reflected a beautiful greenish color in the light of the sunset. His golden cat eyes were deep and glistening, her breath hitched when she caught a good glimpse of them. His broad shoulders and thick arm muscles where highlighted perfectly from the beams of light traveling in from the glass doors. His chest was warm beneath her hands, and she let them ripple over his six pack slowly. She wanted him…soooooo bad. She bit her bottom lip gently…lifted her hips and rubbed herself softly against him…hoping that this would push him over the edge…it worked.

This was her favorite feeling and his too. Their bodies intertwined, skin melting on top of skin. They lost themselves in each other, forgiving every previous mishap with the love that sparked like fluid energy between them.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28: Unfair, yet so Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I only own the characters I created.

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY! Nursing got a little hectic…but I am back and rolling! To all who have stuck by me through this story…you have sincerest apologies…to all of those who are just starting to read…I hope you take the time to review…I hope everyone enjoys….my updates may be a little slower, but I promise to try my best not to disappear again…thanks again to all of you who keep me going!**

* * *

**Unfair, yet so Perfect**

Tezuka pulled his tired body off the hospital couch. It was strange being alone with the now awake Sakura. He wasn't quite sure how he should act, or what he should say. He was pretty sure she hated him, and after all that happened he couldn't really blame her. He wasn't even sure why he had stayed with her so long. There was something about her…something that made him want to be close to her. Being near her was the only thing that kept the pain of seeing Sakuno and Ryoma together at bay. He stood beside the bed and peered down into the endless blue eyes looking up at him, "do you need anything?"

"Don't act so distant, I won't slap you this time," Sakura's smile made his heart jump a little and after a small pause she continued, "I could hear you...when I was unconscious, and you would talk to me…I can remember everything you said…" her voice was smooth and tender as she spoke.

Tezuka was shocked. He couldn't believe that he had divulged nearly everything about himself to a girl in a coma and she actually remembered it. Taken back by the news, he sunk down into the chair beside the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you could hear me…I should've talked about something else…" his voice trailed off in disbelief. He was flushed with embarrassment.

Before any more words of apology could slip through his mouth, a sweet wave of gentle laughter resonated through his entire soul. Tezuka lifted his lowered head and was met with a breathtaking view. Her long black hair wrapped delicately around her face which had its natural color back. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled under the fluorescent lights, and her captivating smile was as tender as the laughter emanating from it. Sakura rested her hand on his cheek. It was warm, and nearly melted into Tezuka's equally warm face. She then let her fingers gradually slip into his hair, causing his body to tingle under her gentle touch.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way…or if he had ever felt this way. His emotions got the best of him and before he knew it his body was moving on its own. He reached his hand up to meet hers. He wrapped his fingers into hers and pulled her hand away from him. He raised his body and leaned closely over her small frame resting in the bed. With his free hand, he moved away a lingering strand of hair from her face and then caressed her pink tinged cheek.

* * *

Locked under his caramel colored gaze, Sakura's heart began to race and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. It felt good having him this close, and she could feel desire welling up in her core. His large body was hovering over her, and his hands seemed to fit perfectly in every spot he touched. Sakura squeezed the hand he had wrapped into hers tightly and somehow managed to speak, "kiss me…"

Those two words were all it took to push Tezuka over the edge. He leaned in and took her soft lips into his. She freed the hand he had been clasping and brought both hands to the back of his head and neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him passionately into her. Their tongues danced slowly with each other, deepening the kiss and lighting both of their souls on fire. Before long, the moment was interrupted...the series of beeps coming from Sakura's heart monitor started to quicken, the couple both smiled…lips still touching…before breaking away.

* * *

Sakura giggled, and slid her hands down his shoulders…down his arms… "I would hate to have a nurse run here…" she giggled again.

Tezuka was dumbfounded. What on earth had he just done? He was supposed to be in love with Sakuno, the girl he could never have…and here he was, kissing this delicate beauty while she was at her most vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka lowered his head. His eyes fell to the white hospital blanket covering Sakura's beautiful body.

"Why?" Sakura's voice shook a little…she was confused…almost hurt by his regretful sounding apology.

"Because…I mean…you're…I mean…I'm…I just don't know what is happening…with me…with you…with us…I think kissing you may have been unfair." Tezuka's words made him worry. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't know what he was feeling.

"Life is unfair Tezuka. You have no reason to apologize…I asked you too didn't I?" Sakura tried desperately to ease his wavering heart. "I love you…but I don't expect the same from you…as painful as it sounds…I understand."

Tezuka's eyes grew wide…he could even feel tears stinging behind them…he couldn't believe what he just heard…how could she love someone like him…someone she didn't even know…did he love her back…is that the explanation for this feeling…for this desire to kiss her again.

* * *

He lifted his head, not knowing what expression she wearing…but he wanted to see her…to touch her…to kiss her once more…What he saw made his body tingle. His heart felt heavy. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, were filled with sincerity…and love…and longing…the urges he had inside grew and grew with each passing millisecond.

Sakura was worried. She felt embarrassed, but she knew what she felt was real. Tezuka made her feel safe, warm, and loved. Then he surprised her. She felt his soft lips press against hers once more. She clung desperately to his arms, gripping the smooth muscles with all she had. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip, and she happily gave him room to explore.

The kiss was deep, and passionate. It was perfect. The way their lips fit perfectly to one another…it almost felt fated. Tezuka's hand moved and gripped both sides of Sakura's delicate face, deepening the kiss…he wanted to get as close to her as possible…he wanted her to feel everything he was feeling…and he conveyed it through the kiss as much as possible.

The kiss lasted for only a few minutes, with the two only breaking for air once or twice. Tezuka, with his lips still firmly on hers, still filling her with passion…laid her back on the bed, and slid in with her.

* * *

Once they were both comfortable under the covers, Tezuka finally broke away. He pulled Sakura's dainty body into his, getting her as close as humanly possible. He breathed deeply as she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. He loved everything about her…the way her hair cascaded around her, gently caressing his skin…the way her silky warm skin brushed against his…and those eyes, now hidden behind her tiny eyelids…he swore that he could swim in the blue of her eyes for the rest of eternity and never be happier. He cradled her in his arms and shut his eyes too…it felt so, so right to hold her. It felt like this moment was the first moment of his life.

Sakura inhaled deeply as she snuggled in closer to Tezuka. She loved the way he smelled…and she loved the way she felt in his arms. She could hear his strong heart beating through the chest that now served as her personal pillow. His toned arm muscles were surrounding her…one beneath and behind her, wrapping around her back…with its warm hand resting gently on her nearly exposed hip; and the other draped over her waist, bringing his embrace full circle around her.

She lay there, practically in heaven…smiling…before letting herself drift into the most peaceful sleep she had ever had. Tezuka followed suit soon after, filling his mind with thoughts and dreams of the beauty in arms.

To Be Continued.


End file.
